Tormento
by luly78
Summary: Situado momentos despues de la huida de volterra. Jane amenaza a Bella con matar a todos los qur ama, inmortales y humanos.¿Podra dejar atras a Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Tormento

Prologo

Mire por el pequeño resquicio que llamaban ventana y el cielo presagiaba tormenta. Aferre mis manos a los barrotes y en silencio implore que la tortura se acabara.

Hacía meses que no sabía nada de ellos y la angustia había dejado paso a la horrible resignación. Cualquier indicio de búsqueda de su parte quedaba descartado.

Así me lo decían las largas noches que pasaba en vela, esperándolo, ansiando encontrarme con los únicos ojos que deseaba ver antes de morir.

Porque ahora sabía que lo único que me esperaba por delante era la muerte. Y no me importaba.

La muerte en mi posición significaba paz y olvido, sentimientos inútiles en el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Arrastre los pies hasta la dura cama, me metí debajo de las frazadas y me tape la cabeza.

Sentir el frio que traspasaba las vacías paredes de la estrecha habitación en donde había sido confinada, me lleno de desesperación. Me hacia anhelarlo con ansias, su helado cuerpo nunca me haría sentir esta clase de sufrimiento.

Ansiaba sentir una vez más su pecho frio y acogedor. No pude contener las lágrimas al imaginar su voz. El llanto de hizo más fuerte al escuchar girarse la cerradura de la puerta.

Clave las uñas al colchón, en un vano intento de defensa, aun sabiendo que sería inútil.

Mientras era llevada a rastras, implore porque esta fuera la última vez


	2. Chapter 1 El Hotel

El Hotel

Capitulo 1

Bella pov

Habíamos llegado al hotel. No me sorprendió que fuera en plena ciudad de Florencia, tal como era Alice, era obvio que buscaría un lugar lleno de gente para pasar desapercibidos

En mi interior, todavía estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado, pero lo estaba aun más por tener en frente a Edward. Me insulte en silencio varias veces, por quedármelo mirando. Pero siempre logre desviar la mirada, al sentirme observada.

Trataba infructuosamente de pensar en nada, de recordar cómo habían sido los largos meses en compañía de Jake. De cómo lo estaría pasando ahora, pensando que estaba en compañía de los cullen otra vez. En su dolor por mi traición, era mejor sentirme culpable, a sentir esto ahora.

De repente sentí una añoranza infinita hacia el chico que me esperaba en forks. Tuve el impulso de alcanzar la puerta del hotel y salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, deseaba la cálida compañía de mi Jacob. Podríamos hacernos compañía sin tener que escondernos nada. Estaba tan mareada, al fin me encontraba en la situación con la que había soñado estar y ahora me quería largar. Y aunque me doliera el admitirlo sabia cual era el motivo.

Edward no me amaba. No en la forma en que yo deseaba. Al mirar su cara supe que lo que lo había arrastrado hacia aquella horrible ciudad, era su incurable sentido de culpabilidad.

Me lo confirmo la horrible mueca en su rostro al negarse a convertirme frente a los Vuturis. Aun a riesgo de que nos mataran a todos en el proceso, aun a riesgo de matar a su propia hermana.

El dolor dio paso a la rabia, rabia por haber alimentado esta estúpida esperanza de tenerlo conmigo otra vez. Lo peor de todo fue que lo venía haciendo, desde el momento que me había dejado en el bosque. Apenas me había dicho adiós y yo ya esperaba su regreso.

Este no era el regreso, era la constatación de que no pertenecía a su mundo. No por ser humana, sino porque Edward no me quería en el.

De ahí en adelante lo único que sentí fue dolor.

Maldije para mis adentros cuando Alice nos dejo solos en el lobby del hotel, para registrarnos, - eso dijo - Como una forma de esquivarlo, cerré los ojos y me acaricie las sienes, fingiendo dolor de cabeza. Pero aun, con los ojos cerrados, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí, a la espera de que empezara con el interrogatorio.

Mientras tanto, rogaba que Alice volviera y terminara con este suplicio, que era el evitarlo. Aunque sabía que estaba de mas, el seguramente estaría escuchando el desacompasado latir de mi corazón y no lo engañaría por mucho tiempo. Seguí en mis cavilaciones, cuando sentí unas manos fría que apartaban las mías y apoyaban sus dedos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Se va el dolor o quieres que te traiga unas aspirinas?-

-No está bien, ya pasa. Tengo que descansar un momento.-

-Créeme cuando te digo que no nos siguieron hasta aquí. Vamos a estar bien.-

Asentí con los ojos todavía cerrados, y apoye la nuca sobre el respaldo del gran sillón negro que ocupaba el centro de la estancia.

Hasta que por fin volvió Alice y los tres subimos hasta el piso diez para descansar, las dos horas que nos separaban del aeropuerto de Florencia. Afortunadamente Alice pidió una habitación para mi sola y me pude derrumbar sobre la gran cama que había en el medio de la suite. Me acosté boca arriba y me tape la cara con las manos. Al instante sentí que alguien se tumbaba a mi lado, era Alice, con la mirada curiosa, esperando que le contara lo que no sabía.

-Bella, que pasa? Puedo ver como mi hermano está tratando de averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. Y tú se lo pones difícil.-

Alce una ceja airada, irritada ante la insinuación de que trataba de ignorar a Edward. No se suponía que el que se había ido era él? Por supuesto se lo haría difícil. Aunque el quid de la cuestión no era ese, sino cuánto tiempo más lograría evitarlo.

Y al pensar en el largo viaje de roma a Seattle, me hacía suponer que no duraría más tiempo que las dos horas que nos separaban hasta el aeropuerto.

-¿Te volviste su emisaria? Estoy segura que si quisiera preguntarme algo ya lo hubiera hecho.-

Le conteste irritada ante el hecho, de que Edward no me hubiera creído el dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora quiero irme a bañar y cambiarme de ropa. Déjame sola un rato.-

Me alce para estirarme y la abrace, por más que estuviera enojada con su hermano, ella era para mí LA HERMANA que siempre quise tener y que había extrañado tanto.

-Ya echaba de menos que te metieras en mis cosas.-

Le dije, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrió triunfante y se fue, tan sigilosa como era. Aproveché para darle un vistazo a mi maleta y tomar lo que allí estuviera, sea lo que fuese, no me importaba demasiado.

Trate de no pensar mientras iba de camino al baño, el alivio por volverlo a ver me inundaba, me sentía como si todo el dolor que había experimentado durante estos meses hubiese remitido. Pero fue sustituido por una pregunta que me dejo pegada al piso. ¿Era capaz de dejar que se marchara de nuevo? No, pero cual era la diferencia, el no me quería a su lado.

Me senté en la tina mientras esperaba que se llenara. Recordé muy a mi pesar cuando me dejo en el bosque y el sentimiento sordo de rencor me recorrió. Lo odiaba, eso era lo que me había atormentado desde la huida de Volterra. Era lo que me hacia querer volver corriendo a casa. Jacob me amaba a pesar de el y sus circunstancias, a pesar de todo yo era buena para él. Pero no para Edward. Estaba harta que me hiciera sentir tan poca cosa.

Era increíble que sintiera de esta manera, nunca imagine sentir rencor hacia el centro de todo mi universo. Si alguien me lo hubiese contado hace un año, seguramente me le hubiese reído en la cara.

Me duche rápidamente y me envolví en una gran toalla blanca que había al lado de la bañera. Pensaba en otra cosa, cuando sentí que unas manos frías me tapaban la boca y me sujetaban por los brazos. Gire la cabeza y vi a Jane que me miraba.

_**Así que no era tan cierto que nadie nos seguiría hasta aquí**_, pensaba. Mientras aterrada trataba de escuchar si Edward o Alice entrarían por la puerta.

Pero no lo hicieron y supe que algo estaba mal. Al menos Alice si los hubiera visto venir, y si ella no lo hizo, fue porque habían encontrado la manera de esquivarla.

-Sé lo que piensas y no te contare como hice para esquivar a la cullen- dijo mientras me miraba tranquila. Mire hacia arriba y vi a Félix divertido.

-Solo te diré una sola cosa-

Me dijo y me miro directa y asesina a los ojos.

-Apártate de los cullen y no les hare nada. Pero si no los haces, te aseguro que vas a sufrir. Y lo que es mejor, voy a disfrutar el hacerte daño.-

No entendía exactamente lo que quería, no lograba ver el punto. Si quería matarme ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué hacerlo más retorcido? Estaba a un solo paso de matarme y solo me miraba a los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo, ellos se darán cuenta. Sabrán que algo malo está pasando, no me dejaran a sol ni a sombra No puedo tomar un avión y adiós. No entiendo ni siquiera como Alice no te vio venir-

-Ese es un problema mío. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas de forks. Haz lo que sea, quiero que no los vuelvas a ver. Sino las cosas se pondrán bastante difíciles para ti y tu familia. Los inmortales y los mortales sobre todo.-

No la lograba entender. ¿Para qué sufrir tanto?

-No te entiendo, es demasiado rebuscado. Ellos no van a volver a molestarlos, vamos a cumplir con el trato. Lo juro.-

Llegados a este punto lo único que me salió fue mentir.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, tratando de comprender, de dar en el clavo, no me daba la más mínima pista para llegar a descubrir lo que su cerebro de asesina, quería decirme.

Una simple humana la humilla delante de sus señores y eso es algo que se paga, no con mi vida ni mi cuerpo. Yo tengo una debilidad mas grande, que en comparación, lo que me ocurriese no importaba demasiado: Mis padres, Jake, los Cullen, Edward…

Si a pesar de todo Edward era mi debilidad más grande.

Pero después logre ver una pequeña luz, como un atisbo. Jane no podía actuar sola, era simplemente de la guardia de Aro, así que venía de parte de él.

-Supongo que no viene de ti todo esto, ¿Por qué no nos dijo Aro hoy? Se hubiese ahorrado tu visita.-

Sonrió como alguien que conoce un secreto. Camino despacio los tres pasos que la separaban de mí y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Es una advertencia para ti. Te quiere en su guardia. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, tómalo o déjalo. Tienes dos meses. Si para dentro de esa fecha no te largaste me encargare de ti.-

Asombrada la miraba y no lo podía creer, era todo por su ego maltrecho y me quise reír. Pero no le creí, ella no hacía nada sin la anuencia de su amo. Aro estaba detrás de todo. Edward no se iba a salvar por haber involucrado a una humana y salir airoso

-Tienes hasta mayo no te olvides. Después de eso eres mía-

Me dijo mientras desaparecía por la ventana.

Félix me soltó y se dispuso a seguirla pero antes me miro pensativo un instante.

-Sabes, que Jane no sea capaz de hacerte daño no significa que nosotros tampoco te lo podamos hacer. Hay muchas maneras de matar a un humano, no solamente bebiendo su sangre. Por lo que dijo ayer tu Edward te tiraste por un acantilado. Quién sabe, tal vez lo vuelvas a intentar y esta vez no te salves.-

Después de esto los vi irse por la ventana sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Me quede un rato largo mirando la ventana por donde se habían ido. Tanto que cuando Alice me vino a buscar se extraño de que todavía no estuviera lista. Pero algo me sorprendió de sobre manera, ella no pudo **olerlos. **

Me traspaso un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, pero no quise preguntarle. Como se oiría ..- Que raro Alice, no sientes el olor de los vampiros que acaban de estar aquí?... Pero al segundo pensé, ¿Qué tal si ella se dio cuenta y no lo quiere decir? En el acto decidí que no lo quería saber. Fuera lo que fuera lo resolvería mas tarde.

Pero de repente me sentí nerviosa, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que lo había dejado en su habitación. Nos estaba esperando en el palier, recostado contra la pared, miraba el suelo, pensativo. Levanto la vista y me sonrió apenas, una sonrisa de cortesía pensé. Yo le devolví la misma sonrisa y gire hacia Alice, que me miraba apenada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta los ascensores y nos fuimos del hotel. El viaje en auto hasta el aeropuerto también fue silencioso, cosa que puso incomoda a Alice, me di cuenta pero tuve el presentimiento que no quería hablar de nada por miedo a meter la pata. Cosa rara en ella, pero así estaban las cosas.

Yo iba en otro mundo reflexionando sobre la conversación secreta que acababa de tener, así que luciría distraída. Pero no tanto para darme cuenta de que Edward me miraba, esperando, se que se estaría preguntando ¿Por qué no lo bombardeaba a preguntas o simplemente no le gritaba? Pero no tenía fuerzas en ese momento para una cosa ni la otra, me deje llevar hasta el aeropuerto y esperar que el avión partiera. Tenía la esperanza de que durante el viaje, me llegara alguna idea salvadora pero desistí de pensar en algo, cuando Edward de sentó a mi lado en el avión.

-Por qué no tratas de dormir un rato. En dos horas estaremos en Roma. Te aviso cuando hayamos llegado-.

Me dijo y sonrió.

Pero lo único que quería era pensar en vez de dormir. Tal vez si me hiciera la dormida ayudaría. Cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza en la ventanilla. Tenía que pensar…

A los segundos sentí que me cubrían con las mantas y tan fugaz como el aleteo de una mosca, su caricia, que si no la conociera ni siquiera me hubiese dado cuenta. Pero trate de que mi corazón no respondiera, cosa que no pude del todo. Me ayudo el recordar que estaba enojada con él, así que no abrí los ojos y me deje estar, para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad.

¿Pero como haría para alejarme de él otra vez? Por lo visto ya me empezaba a hacer ilusiones, de que se quedase, de tenerlo conmigo de nuevo, de ser feliz como antes. Pero ya no, era tarde y tendría que decírselo en cuanto pudiera estar a solas con él. A solas con el…! ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para estar a solas y no morirme? Sabia de lo inútil que me volvía en frente suyo cuando estábamos juntos, hacía ya tiempo, no sabía cómo iría a resultar ahora.

Me di cuenta cuando la azafata pidió que nos pusiéramos los cinturones pero espere a que el me tratara de despertar. Me estire desperezándome, y me abroche el cinturón. Ni siquiera lo mire, pero de reojo atisbe una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, más rabia que otra cosa.

Lo único que me faltaba, que estuviera enojado conmigo. Pero si quería competir para ver quien sentía la mayor rabia quizás yo le pudiera demostrar que en este terreno era la que ganaría esta vez.

Otra vez el silencio en el aeropuerto. Esta vez era denso. Alice era la que más incomoda estaba, no podía entender como Edward y yo no estábamos en los brazos del otro a los besos. Pero tenía la firme convicción de que estaría hablando con el hermano sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Así que hice lo que mejor me salía… me hice la tonta. Pero a la vez trataba de encontrarle la vuelta a todo esto, la amenaza de Jane, la espera de Edward, mis propios sentimientos. Ahora sí tendría casi ocho horas por delante para pensar. Desgraciadamente hice un mal movimiento para esquivar a una chica de camino a embarcar y termine al lado de él, cosa que lo puso un poco ansioso, a mi me pareció, y me puso su mano en mi cintura.

Me di las gracia a mí misma, cuando tuve el reflejo suficiente para deshacerme cortésmente de su mano, e inclinarme un paso hacia adelante con Alice, que me miro y juraría que estaba a punto de matarme.

Ok, me estaba pasando pero necesitaba más tiempo. Y si él me tocaba no sería capaz de pensar ni siquiera hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

Me insulte en silencio por ser tan estúpida de dejar que un simple rose de su mano hiciera tambalear mi determinación. Si lo hacía para poder tenerme bajo control, le daría la oportunidad de ver con sus ojos que no flaquearía de nuevo.

Me senté y espere a que el avión empezara a carretear.

Para mi desgracia, se volvió a sentar a mi lado y como estábamos en primera, había muchos asientos libres. Desee poder levantarme e ir con Alice, pero estaba lejos, cosa que advertí que había hecho a propósito, así me dejaría sola con Edward y sin escapatoria. Así que me atreví y lo mire por primera vez en casi medio día. Me miro fijo y sonrió. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago todo a la vez… y aparte la vista. Sentí como suspiro fuerte y me tomo la mano que descansaba en el apoya brazos de mi asiento. Lo mire y vi que había recostado su nuca, tenia cerrado los ojos.

-Que tarde es-.

Me dijo mirándome fijo, entonces supe que trataba de encontrar las respuestas que no le daba, buscando las preguntas que no le había hecho. Trate de sonar lo más natural posible, y lo mire inocente.

-Si ya debe ser de madrugada-.

Pero sabía que no se refería a eso. Asintió y vi que al hacerlo le dolía. Supo que lo estaba esquivando, y no hizo nada para refutarme. Pero siempre con la misma mirada triste, lo más raro era que en otros tiempos si me hubiese mirado así, me hubiese roto el corazón, pero este no era el caso. Lo único que le quedaba a mi corazón para romperse era partirse en mil pedazos pequeños. Era como molerlo y ya nada quedaría de él.

Volví a repetir lo que había hecho anteriormente, cerrar los ojos y tratar de que se creyera que me había dormido. No sé si funciono, porque sentí como presionaba aun más fuerte su mano en torno a la mía, y juraría que me estaba mirando en ese preciso momento, lo escuche volver a decir que era demasiado tarde ya…

No sé si fue la manera en que lo dijo, pero no me atreví a apartar mi mano de entre la suya, era tan extraño sentir su contacto helado sobre el mío que no pude apartarme. Supe que lo había tomado a bien porque entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me beso el dorso de la mano.

De ahí en adelante fue toda cuesta abajo, creo que se acordó de que en un tiempo no muy lejano, si me tocaba, me acariciaba o me besaba, yo no lo podía resistir. Así que en cuanto creyó que estaba dormida, me envolvió en una manta y me apretó contra su pecho, fuerte, tanto que me rodeo el cuerpo con sus manos. Y me obligue a abrir los ojos. No se vería bien que una persona que la está apretando de esa manera no se despertara.

-Estoy bien, tengo un poco de frio, nada que no resuelva la manta-.

Le mentía, y él lo sabía, así que me miro fijo a los ojos y me apretó más fuerte todavía.

-Pensé que tenías miedo a tocarme, ¿no decías siempre que parecía tan frágil como una pompa de jabón?

-He dicho muchas cosas en el pasado, y con eso no quiere decir que las siga pensando-. Pero tienes razón eres muy frágil, tan frágil que necesito tenerte entre mis brazos para asegurarme de que no te rompas-.

-Tarde…-

Dije y al segundo me arrepentí.

Estaba lastimado y desvió la vista hacia el frente. Pero un segundo después apoyo suavemente su frente en mi cabeza. Así que estuvimos todo el viaje de esa manera. El aprisionándome fuerte, todo el tiempo, y yo dejándolo, engañándome, fingiendo que no me gustaba. Pero en cambio, me moría de ganas de apretujarme más contra él, como si toda la fuerza que estaba empleando en mí, no fuera suficiente.

Al estar otra vez entre sus brazos me enfrente a las posibilidades que se abrían ante mí. Si me quedaba cerca de él arriesgaba la seguridad de mis padres y con ellos mi propia vida.

Podía poner en juego mi vida al estar con los Cullen, pero mis padres tenían su propia vida que vivir, y no se las arrancaría por un capricho.

Me había dejado en claro que no había futuro para los dos, entonces eso es lo que haría. Forjarme un futuro sin él.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, donde toda los Cullen nos estaba esperando. Jasper solo miro a Alice y me pareció que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. Carlisle y Esme me abrazaron y me dieron las gracias por salvar a su hijo.

Estaba exhausta, necesitaba dormir en mi cama, pensar que le diría a Charlie, como enfrentaría a Jacob. Me sentía como una computadora con miles de virus troyanos, no sabiendo de cual defenderse primero. No aguante mas y ni bien entre al auto de Rosalie, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, pero para mi mayor sorpresa, se disculpo conmigo. A lo cual no tuve otro remedio que hacerlo, no quería ser una eterna discordia dentro de mi familia. Ops ya estaba delirando otra vez. Después de eso no supe mas nada, solo logre darme cuenta cuando Edward me envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos y me quede literalmente frita en un instante.

No me di cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado a casa, pude escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de mi padre y su discusión con Edward.

Me dormí durante el trayecto que hizo Edward hasta mi habitación, donde me deposito suavemente en la cama. Cuando cerro tras de sí la puerta, desperté y me puse a caminar de puntillas, y todo lo silenciosa que pude ser, fui hasta el pie de la escalera. No podía ver a ninguno de los dos, pero si podría escucharlos, pidiendo en silencio que mi padre no tratara de matar a Edward.

No hacía falta que me escondiera de él, pero sí de Charlie. Lo podía escuchar tenso, quizás tratando de contenerse. Pero sabía por conocimiento propio que era porque quería pronunciar cada palabra con detenimiento. Baje despacio unos escalones y pude ver la espalda de Edward en el umbral de la cocina. Tenía los puños cerrados. Había un silencio de tumba, Edward esperaba la reacción de Charlie.

Conté hasta tres y baje los últimos escalones hasta llegar despacio, y apoyar la espalda contra la pared que separaba la cocina del living. Pude ver de cerca la espalda de Edward, estaba tenso, ausente miraba el piso y supe que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de mi padre.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a pasos suyo, y me miro desolado. No sé porque pero hizo que me sentara en el piso, mirándonos. Quise subir de vuelta a mi habitación pero no pude.

Por lo tenso que se puso me di cuenta que Charlie se había dado vuelta, al fin había encontrado las palabras y no iba a dejarlo hasta desahogarse.

-Quiero que escuches con detenimiento lo que voy a decir. No te quiero cerca de mi hija, ni siquiera a cien metros a la redonda.-

-Si Charlie, pero no puedo hacerlo si ella no me lo pide-.

-Espero que lo haga. Ella es mi hija y la puedo mandar de vuelta con su madre. No voy a dudar en convertirme en el malo de la película con tal de salvarla de tu mala influencia-.

-Se que no me perdonaras pero no me voy a ir. Necesito hablar con ella, explicarle y si no me perdona, me iré, lo juro-.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-

-No. No sé si tengo la fuerza suficiente como para dejarla de nuevo.-  
-Peo si la tuviste para abandonarla en medio del bosque!-

-No pretendía lastimarla, pensé que el irme era mejor para ella.-

-¿Y eso que carajo quiere decir?

Mi padre estaba al borde de tomar a Edward por el cuello de la camisa y echarlo a patadas de la casa. Sin siquiera esperar le conto sin tapujos como había sido la primera semana después de su partida. Mi pavoroso estado de catatonia, mi estado zombi durante casi cuatro meses, hasta la llegada milagrosa de Jake.

Vi como se acercaba a Edward hasta pararse a centímetro de él. Me encogí aun más contra la pared, para que no me viera. Pude ver como Charlie lo miro directo a los ojos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a traspasar esta puerta otra vez. Ahora vete, no quiero verte por aquí nunca más.-

Edward asintió y se dio vuelta y me miro. Estaba dolorido, me pareció que también asustado. Pero no sé si era real, por las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos.

No espere a que mi padre me viera allí, subí como pude y cerré la puerta de mi habitación lo más despacio posible. Me tire en la cama y no sé cómo, pero me quede dormida.


	3. Chapter 2 Regreso y Mentira

Disclaimers: Los personajes y crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es lo cura mía

Regreso y Mentira

Capitulo 2

Bella pov

Estaba en los bosques de forks. Perdida buscaba algo pero no sabía que era. Al segundo pase a caminar por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la recamara de los Volturis. Logre ver a mis padres que caminaban, llevados por Heidi, pero no pude gritar.

Un segundo después, Edward estaba en el bosque el día de nuestra despedida. Y desperté.

No quise abrir los ojos, pude notar el agarrotamiento de mi cuerpo, como si hubiese dormido en una misma posición muchas horas. Mi mente luchaba por conservar el último segundo del sueño. La cara del ángel.

Me concentre para averiguar en que día de la semana me encontraba y no lo logre. Un cierto alivio me lleno al recordar que me esperaba Jacob.

El más frio de los roces toco mi frente y me tense al imaginarme a que se debía, pero me negué a siquiera considerarlo.

De alguna maquiavélica manera mi mente se esforzaba por hacerme pasar malos ratos. Me grite, tenía que abrir los ojos y ver por mi misma que él no estaba conmigo.

Pero me equivoque… otra vez.

-¿_Te he asustado?-_

Ahora sí que me había vuelto completamente loca. La perfecta alucinación a mi lado me miraba alarmado.

Desesperada busque en mi mente el último recuerdo que creía fiable. Entonces me pregunte si Alice había vuelto después de todo. Y recordé que había regresado el día de mi salto del acantilado.

-¡_Oh mierda_!-

Dije con la poca voz que me salía por tantas horas de sueño.

-¿_Qué pasa Bella_?-

La alucinación a mi lado me miraba más ansioso todavía.

-_Estoy muerta ¿no es cierto?- Me ahogue de verdad. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! El disgusto va a matar a Charlie._

Edward me miro enojado.

-_No estás muerta_.-

-_Entonces ¿por qué no me despierto?-_

_-Estas despierta Bella-_

Entonces lo supe, nada había sido un sueño.

Tanto el hombre que estaba a mi lado, como las razones para sacarlo de mi vida. Rápidamente me incorpore en la cama, apartando de paso sus manos de mi cintura.

-¿Así que fue todo verdad? No lo puedo creer.-

- Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Trataste de matarte tirándote del acantilado?-

-Por supuesto que no. Íbamos a ir con Jake pero se retraso y no lo quise esperar.-

-Así que solo te divertías.-

No pudo esconder su decepción.

-Bueno, tú no eres el único con derecho a distraerse.-

-_Eso fue parte de la mentira mi amor_.-

Me tense, no quería escuchar lo que vendría a continuación. Sabía que trataría de enmendar el hecho por el que habíamos terminado en Italia.

-Edward, no sé lo que te traes en mente, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que sentirte culpable.-

Me miro frustrado como cuando trataba de leer mis pensamientos y fracasaba.

-Solo quiero que sepas la verdad, es lo único que te pido.-

Inspiro hondo y levanto su mirada.

-Todo fue mentira, trate por todos los medios de protegerte de lo que soy. Y la única manera de lograrlo fue irme.-

Sonreí ante la ironía. Con su ausencia lo único que había hecho era echarme a las garras de Victoria. Pero dudaba, era tan típico de Edward.

-No tienes que decir nada, tengo todo bien claro.-

Hice el ademan de levantarme pero me tomo de la muñeca y me sentó de nuevo.

-Al menos déjame explicarte.-

Se quedo en silencio un rato, sabía que trataba de encontrar las palabras para no herirme.

-_Yo…Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo mucho más_.-

Hablo rápido, estaba nervioso.

-_No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía ni idea de que volvería Victoria_.-

Contrajo sus labios dejando ver sus hermosos dientes al pronunciar su nombre.

-Sea por la razón que sea, te fuiste y eso es lo que importa.-

Me observo por un largo rato, entrelazo nuestras manos y se quedo así, una estatua en medio de mi cama.

Me estaba impacientando, dijese lo que dijese, estaría de más. Observo mi cara y suspiro: Iba a comenzar la retahíla de mentiras que esperaba que me creyera.

-Mi amor, me fui porque quería protegerte de mi mundo. Que tuvieras la posibilidad de una vida humana, con todo lo que ello implica. Un amor, una carrera, matrimonio, hijos, nietos. Sobre todo el no estar en un constante peligro a mi lado.-

Jadee de la impresión. La extraña necesidad de abofetearlo recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi mano. ¿Como se atrevía a pensar por mí? Y lo que es más importante ¿De verdad pensaba que me tragaría el cuento?

Borre de mi cabeza si me estaba diciendo la verdad o no, a estas alturas no importaba. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez. Iba a sacarlo de mi vida y volver al infierno.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Llevo su mano a mi mejilla, dejándola ahí. Su helado contacto se volvió tibia caricia.

-Porque te amo… ¿No me crees verdad?-

-Tengo infinitas razones para no hacerlo.

En sus ojos vi que esperaba esta respuesta pero no se movió ni un ápice de mi lado. Parpadeo una vez y un brillo que conocía muy bien pasó por sus ojos. Estaba determinado a que le creyera.

-¿_De qué manera te puedo explicar esto para que me creas? No estás dormida ni muerta. Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos, estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… esa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.-_

Trate de no caerme a pedazos, las palabras que había soñado escuchar ya no tenían sentido. Retire mis manos entre las suyas y me puse de pie.

-Mentira o no ya no importa. No hay espacio en mi vida para ti.-

-No te creo y te probare lo mucho que te amo.-

Tomo entre sus férreas manos mi cara y se acerco a mí. Vi lo que pretendía hacer, porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero se detuvo al ver que me esforzaba en esquivarlo.

-¿Todavía me amas Bella?-

-No.-

Esta había sido en verdad la más negras de las blasfemias. Su semblante se endureció y aparto sus manos de mi rostro

-Solo me resta una pregunta ¿Quieres que desaparezca?

-Sí, quiero que te vayas. Cumple tu promesa, COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERAS EXISTIDO¨-

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la misma posición, observando la ventana. Me obligue a cambiarme la ropa por mi viejo pijama y me metí en la cama. Podía sentir el viejo agujero en el pecho, abrirse y parecía más grande. Di vueltas en la cama y no me pude dormir, así que resignada espere a que amaneciera. Un nuevo día nublado en Forks…

Como si se tratase de una señal, al instante Charlie estaba golpeando la puerta.

-_Buenos días papa_.-

-_Hola Bella, no sabías que estabas despierta_.-

Me miro avergonzado. De seguro venia a ver si no me había fugado otra vez. Me levante.

-_Espera_.- Y prendió la luz.

Al acercarse a la cama, recordé que no tenía una excusa que justificara mi ausencia. ¿En dónde estaba Alice ahora que la necesitaba?

-_Estas metida en un lio, ya lo sabes_.-

-_Si lo sé_.-

-_Estos tres últimos días estuve a punto de volverme loco. Vine del funeral de Harry y tú habías desaparecido. Jacob solo pudo decirme que te habías marchado con Alice Cullen y que pensaba que tenías problemas. No me dejaste un número ni me telefoneaste. No sabía en dónde estabas ni cuando ibas a volver, si es que ibas a volver. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo…?_

No pudo seguir hablando se ahogaba con las palabras.

¿_Puedes darme algún motivo por el que no deba enviarte a Jacksonville este semestre?_

_-Hubo una emergencia.-_

_Tenía que ser concisa, tratando de no mentirle demasiado._

_-Veras, Alice le dijo a Rosalie que yo practicaba salto de acantilado.- Ops, eso Charlie no lo sabía._

_-Supongo que no te comente nada de eso.-_

_-No fue nada solo para pasar el rato, nadar con Jacob…En cualquier caso Rosalie se lo dijo a Edward, que se altero mucho. Ella pareció dar a entender de forma involuntaria que yo trataba de suicidarme o algo por el estilo. Como el no contestaba el teléfono, Alice me llevo hasta… esto… Los Ángeles para explicárselo en persona.-_

_C_harlie me miro helado.

-¿_Intentabas suicidarte Bella_?-

-_No, por supuesto que no. Solo me estaba divirtiendo con Jake practicando salto de acantilado. Los chicos de la Push lo hacen continuamente. Lo que te dije, no fue nada_.-

-_De todos modos ¿Que importa Edward Cullen?. Te ha dejado aquí tirada todo este tiempo sin decirte ni una palabra_.-

Bramo volviéndosele el rostro escarlata. Vi que dudaba en lo que iba a preguntarme.

-_Pero entonces ¿va a volver_?-

-No sé lo que planean hacer.-

-_Quiero que te mantengas lejos de él, Bella. No confío en el. No te conviene. No quiero que vuelva a arruinarte la vida de ese modo.-_

_-Perfecto.-_

Me observo un momento y suspiro asombrado.

-_Pensé que te ibas a poner difícil.-_

-No te preocupes, no pienso tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces.-

-Por cierto, estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso. Saldrás para ir al instituto y al trabajo. Olvídate de lo demás.-

Dicho esto, me beso en la frente y se retiro con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Reproches

_Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que eligieron este fic. Cimils, Noer76 y Pacita Deltah Cullen. Please dejen rr_

Reproches

Capitulo 3

Edward POV

Cuando salte de su ventana, todavía podía ver su cara diciéndome que cumpliera con mi promesa. Lo único que ya no podía ofrecerle.

Me quede un momento parado en medio de su jardín a la espera de apenas un susurro. Solo eso necesitaba, para entrar y no salir. Pero nada paso y me obligue a salir corriendo.

Cuando menos lo quise, los arboles del bosque pasaban como borrón a mi lado. Pero no pude seguir más. Divise un tronco y me senté. Me tome la cara con las manos y llore como un desquiciado, histérico sin saber para donde seguir. Tenía un único camino y no lo podía transitar.

Trate de calmarme, la incertidumbre me invadió.¿ Que haría de ahora en más? Lo único que sabía era que no podía separarme de su lado. No tenia las fuerzas suficientes. Tenía que encontrar una solución, una salida. Y dejarla no era una de ellas. Suspire y me obligue a ir hacia mi casa, pero no pude, cuando menos lo supe, me encontraba de pie, frente a su ventana y no pude resistirme. Escale en dos segundos la pared y me metí en su habitación. Dormía boca arriba.

Me acerque despacio a ella y le acomode un mechón rebelde de su cara. Le acaricie muy lento su hermosa mejilla pero eso no me alcanzaba y amolde la palma de mi mano al costado de su cara. ¡ Como quería besarla, era como si tuviera sed, con la garganta seca!. Pero no era mi sed de sangre sino de su boca, de su lengua, de su saliva con la mía, de su sabor. Lentamente trague ponzoña. Y despertó.

La mire fijo a los ojos, no quería que me viera titubeando, necesitaba decirle lo que me rondaba por la cabeza lo más rápido posible para que no me refutara. Lo había decidido en cuanto la vi dormida, había encontrado la salida y no me desviaría de mi objetivo.

Nos miramos en silencio por un momento, se que estaba esperando lo que yo haría y yo estaba tratando de no abalanzarme arriba de ella para obligarla a no dejarme. Tenía la sensación de que haría cualquier cosa para que ella volviera conmigo.

-No me voy a ir. Te amo y no me voy a dar por vencido. Me quedare por aquí a ver lo que pasa.-

Dicho esto me fui corriendo y en dos minutos estaba en casa. Hubiese querido quedarme más tiempo pero había amaneciendo y no quería que nadie me viera saltar de su habitación.

Obviamente Alice me esperaba en la puerta de casa.

-Lo de salir corriendo fue bastante infantil, pero es lo mejor que le podía haber dicho. Créeme cuando te digo que no todo está perdido.-

Tomo mi mano y me pidió perdón en su mente. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones más tarde. Lo que no sabía era que mi familia completa estaba esperándome en medio de la sala.

Carlisle fue el primero que hablo acercándose a mí. Para los demás estaba serio, pero para mí que podía leer su mente, estaba dolido.

-Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que hiciste. Porque nosotros sí, y lo único que tengo para decirte es que no tienes la menor idea de los momentos horribles que nos hiciste pasar.-

-¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo?¿ De lo desesperada que estaba por ti, cuando Rosalie nos dijo que habías huido a Volterra?. Puede que no sea tu verdadera madre pero creo que merezco un poco de consideración.-

Esme me taladraba con su dolor y también con el sentimiento de saberse traicionada. Quizás pensó que la buscaría para pedirle ayuda y cuando no lo hice, se sintió rechazada. Pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. No porque ella no lo sintiera, sino porque yo no estaba arrepentido de mi decisión. Si ella hubiese muerto yo la seguiría.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano, como le gustaba que lo hiciera, como el hijo que sentía que yo era.

-Lo siento mama no te quise lastimar pero no puedo vivir sin ella. –

Me aparte de su lado pero sin soltarle la mano para mirarlos de frente a todos.

-Les agradezco que sientan esto por mí…-

-¡Esto es amor Edward que no se te olvide!.- Me interrumpió mi madre para mirarme enojada en casi setenta años. Ya ni recordaba por que había sido la última vez. Sonreí sin ganas ante el reto, ella no sabía cuanta falta me había hecho esta clase de gesto de su parte. Me hacía sentir como el adolescente que aparentaba ser, desesperado por su aceptación y amor. En realidad lo que quería es que me entendieran.

Tome aliento y continúe.

-Pero quiero que sepan que si la verdad hubiese sido otra, estaría muerto, y no me arrepiento. Así que no se lamenten porque es una decisión mía y a ustedes no les tiene que afectar.-

No termine de decir esto que sentí como me estampaban un tremendo cachetazo. Tremendo digo porque si fuera humano me hubiesen roto la mandíbula. Ahogue un gruñido porque pensé que había sido mi madre, pero al dar vuelta la cara era Rosalie la que me miraba llena de furia.

-A Esme casi le da un ataque y sabes muy bien que en nuestra especie eso es imposible. Puede que yo te importe un comino pero el resto si tendría que hacerlo. Y en eso incluyo a Emmett, al que tuve que atar poco menos a la casa para que no vaya en tu búsqueda, imbécil!.-

-Eso es tu culpa si hubieras llamado a Alice nos hubiéramos ahorrado este dolor de cabeza.-

-Si no hubieras dejado a Bella nos hubieras ahorrado muchos meses de sufrimiento. Y de eso solo tú eres el culpable.-

Me dijo Jasper con todo la calma que le fue posible. Pero en algo tenía razón, yo era el causante de tanto sufrimiento. Y en el fondo no le guardaba rencor a mi hermano, el que había fallado era yo al tratar de incorporar a Bella a mi mundo. Pero ahora no podía remediar el pasado.

Se que crees que yo soy el culpable de todo lo que paso, y en efecto lo soy de una parte del problema. Pero el gran culpable fuiste tú al dejarla. No porque estaba mal, sino a destiempo. ¿Cuántas veces te pedimos que de alguna manera lo remediaras al principio? . Pero no pudiste, eres débil como yo y lo aceptamos. Te veíamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho en décadas. Pero cuando al fin te decidiste ya era tarde.-

No había manera de refutarlo, tenía razón. Alice paso por su lado tocándolo apenas, para situarse enfrente mío.

-¿Y sabes porque era tarde? Porque ella nos quería, no solamente a ti sino a todos. También le robaste eso.-

-Pensé que ella no les importaba, al fin y al cabo es humana y eso en nuestro mundo es sinónimo de problemas.-

-Problemas que no te importo tener al incorporarla a la familia.- Me dijo Esme, triste.

Porque se había convertido en parte de esta familia desde el momento en que vimos lo bien que te hacía. Al fin eras un muchacho feliz. Y con tu infelicidad nos arrastraste a todos

-¡Por dios casi muere en esta misma sala!

-Pero no paso y eso es gracias al control que supimos conseguir en tantos años. No te engañes Edward, ella hubiese permanecido a tu lado y tú lo sabes-

Me dijo Aiice que me miraba como si hubiese dicho algo tan obvio como que la luna sale de noche.

Los mire y supe que había perdido la guerra. Aparte de mí, todos deseaban que Bella volviera. Si quisiera no lo podría evitar, se había ganado a pulso un lugar dentro de nuestra familia. Y aunque quise enterrar esa imagen en el fondo de mi cabeza, no pude esconder el sentimiento de felicidad que me producía.

De reojo pude ver como Jasper y Alice sonreían. Lo que no entendí es porque Emmett también.

-Te lo diré una sola vez. No seas estúpido y haz que vuelva contigo ¿Para qué tienes ese cerebro y no lo usas como es debido? Me enfermas a veces .Tenias a la felicidad y la dejaste ir, por falsos escrúpulos. Si hubiese sido por ti, Rose no me hubiese convertido. Y si pasar el resto de la eternidad sola, como tú planeabas hacer con tu vida.-

Nos quedamos de una pieza al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Emmett.

-Con Bella es distinto.-

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Estas tan ciego por los peligros que le deparan nuestro mundo, que no te das cuenta que puede morir por los del suyo. Allá afuera hay enfermedades, accidentes, asesinatos. Es más fácil que muera a causa de ello, que por uno de los nuestros.-

Si el discurso de Emmett me había dejado helado, lo que vino a continuación me paralizo. Rosalie se acerco a mí y seria me miro a los ojos.

-Esto es lo más cerca de mis pensamientos que te dejare acercarte.- Suspiro resignada.

-El tiene razón. Se un hombre por una vez en tu vida.-

-Pensé que la odiabas.-

-Envidiar no es lo mismo que odiar aunque en un punto se vuelvan iguales. Estoy segura que sabes que digo la verdad. Así que como dijo sabiamente mi esposo, deja atrás esos estúpidos escrúpulos.-

-Edward escúchala tiene razón. Si sigues en ese predicamento lo único que harás, será arrojarla a los brazos de Jacob. Y créeme lo vi. El la ama.- Me grito en su mente.-

-Bueno ya basta. Dejemos a su hermano en paz. Hijo a pesar de todo lo sucedido estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Se la devolví y sin mirar atrás, salí de casa.

Estuve dando vueltas , tratando de calmar las ganas insoportables de meterme en su habitación nuevamente. Afortunado de mí, que me había anotado junto con Alice al instituto de nuevo. Así que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin verla. Era demasiado apenas unas horas.

Me apresure a cambiarme cuando llego la hora de ir al instituto. Estuvimos allí en cuestión de minutos con una Alice que trataba con fuerza de apartarme de su mente.

-¿Tan malo me tratara que no quieres que lo vea?-

-Hay algo que me preocupa. Se comportara normal, al menos conmigo. Pero no se contigo y creo que es porque no decidió como enfrentarte. -

-Solo no la presiones demasiado.-  
-¿Cuánto se supone que es demasiado?-

-Tú solo hazme caso.-

Esto último solo hizo que me pusiera más nervioso, porque quería decir que tal vez me arrojaría a sus brazos en cuanto la viera o quizás algo peor…

Espere paciente cuando escuche su trasto llegar. Me dirigí a la administración y con toda la caballerosidad que pude reunir incité a la dependiente a que me cambiase a todas las materias en que estaba inscripta Bella. Por suerte con ella mi toque seguía intacto.

De alguna manera espere su cara de asombro al verme cruzar toda la clase, pero no lo hizo. Estaba preparada, me lo dijo su cuerpo al no moverse en cuanto pase a su lado para sentarme con ella en historia.

Trate desesperadamente de no tocarla, de parecer un humano común junto a cualquier chica y en una clase tediosa más. Acomode mis cosas sobre el pupitre y la mire por primera vez en casi un día.

Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos marrones que me miraban con desdén pero no me importo me lo merecía e iba a pagar el precio que sea. Me obligue a darle mi más genuina sonrisa, la que le gustaba. También me obligue a hablarle.

-Parece que vamos a ser compañeros de clases después de todo-

- Así parece.¿ Sabes algo al respecto?. No mejor no lo digas, ya se la respuesta.-

- Es lo menos que podía hacer. Te lo dije ayer, no me iré, me prometí a mi mismo que no cometería el mismo error.-

-Que considerado de tu parte. ¿Tengo que darte las gracias?.-

-No, porque es para mí beneficio, estoy escuchando a mi corazón por fin-

-¿Y qué te dice tu corazón?

-Que no le vuelva a dar la espalda.-

-Qué curioso, hubo una vez en que te pedí lo mismo.-

Uff eso era un golpe bajo.

Debía contarle todo lo que sentía en este mismo momento, ya escuchaba al profesor corriendo por los pasillos del otro edificio, no tenía el tiempo suficiente. La mire directo a los ojos, para que tratase de entenderme.

-Se que te lastime, y no tengo palabras para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy por haberte dejado. Pero ahora estoy aquí y las cosas pueden cambiar.-

Me miro como si me viera por primera vez pero al segundo se le endureció la mirada. Un gesto que nunca había visto en ella, un gesto que me decía que había cambiado y que no era para mí bien.

-Es tarde,¿ por qué no te olvidas de todo y nos dejas tener una vida tranquila?-

Casi le respondo pero entro el profesor. Maldita parodia, lo único que quería era sacarla de allí y que pudiésemos hablar tranquilos.

La hora paso volando, como todas las demás. Era así porque me ignoraba, como al principio de nuestra relación. Salvo que en ese entonces era ella la que se moría por entablar cualquier conversación. Me sentía miserable.

En cuanto termino la hora se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salió rápidamente al pasillo. Quise seguirla pero sentí la mano de mi hermana en mi hombro.

-Dale espacio, respeta sus ganas de no verte.-

Me di la vuelta reticente, todavía la veía caminar derecho hacia los baños. Estaba seguro que sabía que ese era un lugar en donde no me metería a buscarla.

-Estoy tratando de que entienda pero no quiere hablarme, ni siquiera me deja que le explique. No lo soporto más.-

-Edward, ¿Sabes lo que ella tuvo que soportar todo este tiempo sola? ¿No tiene derecho a sentirse un poco enojada?-

-Sí, pero me estoy volviendo loco sin ella.-

Exactamente lo que quería era que me abofeteara, me escupiera, me insultara, pero que me dijera algo. Todo menos el silencio al que me había desterrado.

El resto de la mañana fue igual, yo queriendo hablar y ella ignorándome. Al menos tenía el almuerzo, allí no me podría esquivar. Pero lo hizo cuando salió rauda de trigonometría sin si quiera mirarme, no lo soporte mas y la tome del brazo.

-¿Qué haces? suéltame.- Me dijo furiosa.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-A ti que te importa.-

-Me importa todo de ti. Y ahora quiero saber dónde vas.-

-Al baño¿ Quieres venir?.-

-No, te espero en la cafetería.-

-Tú no comes.-

-¡Ya basta de tantas tonterías necesito hablar contigo!-

-No tengo nada de qué hablar.-

Y se soltó de mi brazo no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor porque le estaba apretando de más el brazo en mi afán de que no se fuera. Pero parecía que todo lo que hacía era en vano, no quería darme por vencido. Me sentía enfermo, en una forma poco racional no podía entender como me trataba así…

Así pasaron dos larguísimas semanas, en donde tuve que soportar su indiferencia, su silencio, los minutos en que se perdía y estoy seguro que era cuando pensaba en el perro.

Dos semanas en que tuve que escuchar los pobres y repetitivos pensamientos de Mike Newton, ilusionado al ver que no estábamos juntos desde mí vuelta al pueblo. Por la cabeza le rondaba las ideas más estúpidas que había visto y yo sin poder hacer nada. Se juraba no volver a comportarse como la última vez que había ido al cine con Bella, y había vomitado el muy idiota. Por dios había logrado ir con ella al cine…

Había ideado una rutina, la esperaba afuera de su casa al salir para el instituto y. la seguía hasta llegar al estacionamiento y de vuelta a su casa a la tarde. Pero ni siquiera volteaba a verme.

Otra cosa eran las noches, había cerrado la ventana con seguro. No quería darle otra razón para odiarme, pero hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que me dejara entrar solo una noche y verla dormir.

Pero este no era el caso así que me pasaba la noche entera escondido en el bosque enfrente de su casa. Una rutina asfixiante y dolorosa, puesto que ella ni siquiera se daba por aludida. Para mi fortuna se había sumado Jasper, creo que mi hermana había tenido una visión de mí rompiéndole los huesos literalmente a Newton, así que su marido volvió a hacer con nosotros el último año. Me carcomían los celos, de cualquiera que se pusiese a hablar con ella de nada, solo del clima, me estaba empezando a enfermar.

Pero una tarde fue el colmo, Newton envalentonado por nuestra inexistente cercanía la había arrinconado contra la puerta del baño de mujeres y parecía que no la dejaría sin antes arrancarle una cita para el sábado siguiente. Fue lo último que vi de lo que Alice me mostro, lo siguiente fue mis manos en el hombro del niño haciendo la fuerza suficiente como para que le doliera por el resto del mes. Tenía clavado los dedos en su cuello mientras percibía a lo lejos las negativas de Bella.

Estaba tan rabioso con la cercanía de la cadera de Newton con la de mi mujer (porque si, era mi mujer) que casi no vi la forma en que ella me miraba. ¿Era miedo, de que pudiera hacerle daño al estúpido ese? Pero vi como en un borrón la escena en los ojos de mi hermana, no era miedo por Mike sino por mí, la mirada de asesino que tenia.

Conté hasta diez, y solté despacio el hombro del niño. Mire directo a los ojos a mi amor y le hable en un susurro.

-Apártate de ella en este mismo momento o te arranco la cabeza.-

El niño se deshizo de mi mano y salió corriendo hacia el aula de biología. Por primera vez en casi un mes, quede frente a ella y solos. Me miro con dolor y se fue, la seguí.

Entre un instante después que ella y me senté a su lado. Bendije interiormente al profesor cuando escuche que venía con el carro del televisor y la vieja casetera, hoy habría película, y no me interesaba cual fuera.

El chirrido del carro hizo que el ambiente se relaje y se termino de calmar cuando el profesor apago la luz. Bella se tenso a mi lado. Rápidamente me acerque a ella y le hable al oído. No tenía otra idea de cómo acercarme y no iba a desperdiciarla.

-Necesito tocarte, por favor no te apartes.-

Me miro asombrada y al instante aparto su mirada de mí. Estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a chantajearla.

-Si no quieres que a la salida le fracture el brazo a Newton necesito que me des la mano.-

Sin mirarme pero asustada estiro su mano en la oscuridad, y un cosquilleo me cruzo el cuerpo en un segundo. Apreté su mano entre las mías. El chico que se sentaba detrás mío se asusto al escucharme gemir, por el alivio que su calor le daba a mi cuerpo, alivio de poder por un momento si quiera, disfrutar el olor de la piel que había anhelado en tanto tiempo.

Entrelace nuestros dedos fuertemente y me acerque a su oído, ella seguía inmóvil, fingiendo ver la película.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto te amo, de cuanto necesito que me toques, que me beses, que me acaricies. Camino en el límite amor, no me importa hacer lo que sea para que vuelvas conmigo. Hare cualquier cosa.-

Hasta liberar al monstruo que llevo dentro con tal de tenerte otra vez.

Pensé muy a mi pesar. Sabía que si tenía que romper cualquier regla, de ahora en más lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Clavo sus ojos chocolates en los míos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Trago en seco y le devolví la mirada sonriente.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón.-

El resto de la hora lo único que hice fue besar el dorso de su mano y escuchar el errático latido de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada. Era su afirmación inconsciente de que me seguía amando. La solté con dificultad al terminar la hora. El resto de la tarde fue un suplicio, me picaban las manos al no tenerlas entre las mías.

La seguí hasta su coche al irnos y la tome de la cintura. Aproveche para abrirle la puerta de su trasto. Me empujo pero no me moví.

-No te basto con manosearme toda la hora de biología ¿qué quieres más?

- No lo hice Bella, tú no sabes lo que sería que yo te manoseara.-

- Ja!, viniendo de un hombre que nunca toco a una mujer es una respuesta sorprendente..

Touché

-Tienes razón, te dije que canino en el límite y si tengo que raptarte para demostrarte lo importante que eres en mi vida lo hare.-

-No serias capaz.-

-Sigue tirando de la cuerda Bella y lo veras.-

-Eres un idiota.-

- Y tú una mal hablada.-

-Cretino.-

-Te amo. Quiero que hablemos.-

-Vete al infierno.-

-Me importa un carajo si me sigues insultando de aquí hasta que llegues a tu casa, esta noche abre la ventana.-


	5. Chapter 5 Ventana Abierta

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es fruto de mi loca mente **

Ventana Abierta

Capitulo 4

Edward pov

La vi irse y estaba claramente enojada y me dolía que fuese yo el causante de eso. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era eso o dejar que los lobos la cuidasen. Cosa que había que admitir que hacían bien, pero no la quería cerca del chico Black.

Estaba cansado, si se puede llamar cansancio a la sensación de vulnerabilidad que su rechazo me provocaba. Cada parte de mi cuerpo a cualquier hora me pedía que vaya por ella, que hasta la obligase a escucharme, hasta se me habían ocurrido algunas ideas, como atarla a una silla y taparle la boca, utilizar a mi hermana Alice para tenderle una trampa, cosas por el estilo…

Pero al segundo me daba por vencido. Preguntándome donde quedo el frio y calculador vampiro que alguna vez fui. Necesitaba de él con urgencia, aquel Edward hubiese encontrado la solución a todo este lio. Lo que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que ese Edward no volvería, Bella lo había matado con solo una mirada de sus tiernos ojos llenos de amor. Por dios como necesitaba besarla…

Me saco de mis cavilaciones la mano de Alice en mi hombro.

-Arranca ya, dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día no encontraras la solución -

-No sé qué hacer. Necesito una salida urgente.-

-Haciéndola enojar no ganaras nada, tampoco comportándote como un maldito cromañón sumaras puntos.-

Nos fuimos de inmediato, al menos tenia la velocidad para distraerme pero fue efímero, al llegar cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo y yo me quede solo añorando la compañía de mi mujer. Era una tortura, aunque no los veía los podía escuchar, no estaban muy lejos. Habían decidido dejarme solo para no importunarme con sus demostraciones de afecto. Y yo se los agradecía con el corazón.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y puse a todo volumen blackauot de muse, no eran mi banda favorita pero si la de ella. Y por consiguiente, todo lo que le gustara a ella a mí también. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve escuchándola una y otra vez, pero de lo que si me percate fue de los golpes en mi puerta y por lo fuertes, deduje que era Emmett.

-Ya basta de tantas tonterías, estoy harto de tanta mariconada. Ve a buscarla y tráela, y si no quiere la amarras y listo. Deja de ser tan débil-

Dicho esto cerró la puerta tan fuerte como la aporreo al entrar y se fue sin mirarme.

Sí, mi amor por ella me hacia débil. En todos los meses que había pasado lejos de ella, había experimentado muchos sentimientos, todos ellos pugnando por destruirme. Pero luchaba contra el deseo de volver, porque sabía que era peor para Bella mi cercanía.

Pero tarde o temprano volvería, y tengo que admitirlo, la esperanza de que me perdonara era lo que prevalecía entre todos los sentimientos con los que lidiaba día a día. Es mas en cuanto la vi en Volterra no dude ni por un momento en que las cosas volverían al lugar al que pertenecían, pero no fue así y hoy me enfrentaba al peor de los escenarios, su rechazo.

Pero no me podía dar el lujo de dejarme derrotar, si ella había querido estar conmigo desde el principio y no le importo que cosa era yo, lucharía por devolverla a mi lado, de eso dependía mi vida y el resto de cordura que todavía conservaba.

Sin notarlo sentí unos dedos acariciaban mi pelo y sonreí, era mi hermana favorita que me miraba dulce desde la poca altura que la separaba del piso. Me tomo de la mano y se sentó a mi lado.-

-Ya verás como todo se arregla, dale tiempo. Solo quiere desahogarse nada más. Al final el amor que siente por ti la hará recapacitar, solo es cabezota nada mas.-

-¿Cómo sabes que todavía me ama?-

Entonces me abrió su mente, mostrándome el momento en que se entero de mi huida a Italia, el miedo en su rostro, la desesperación durante las interminables horas del viaje. La esperanza de no sobrevivir si no llegaban a tiempo, su determinación de no seguir sin mí.

-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?-

-Sí, pero si es así ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?-

-No lo sé, es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. No encaja con todo lo que vi y escuche cuando volví. Al principio pensé que era una etapa. Después de todo la habíamos dejado sola. Pero esto ya no m…-

En una milésima de segundo la mente se le puso en blanco y a la siguiente me mostraba a Victoria entrando en la habitación de Bella y matándola. La visión era inconclusa y no nos mostraba cuando seria, pero no me iba a arriesgar.

En un segundo estaba poniendo en marcha el volvo y corría hacia su casa. Deje el auto en la esquina y en menos de cinco segundos estaba escalando la pared hacia su dormitorio. Había dejado la ventana abierta…

No la encontré allí, estaba en la cocina cenando con Charlie. Salte hacia el exterior y rastree los alrededores, no había más olor que el que emanaban los lobos. Estaba seguro que era el chico Black. Me dolió no ser el único que velaba por su seguridad. Lo que me recordó que el la había cuidado cuando ella más me necesitaba. Pero ahora había vuelto.

Volví a su habitación y espere a que entrara. En nada más que en cinco minutos estaba en frente mío, tan bonita que tuve que concentrarme, ya no en matarla, sino en no estrujarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que se le acabara el aire…

Estaba completamente nervioso, respire hondo dos veces y la mire a los ojos.

**Gracias Cimils por agregarme a tus referidos. Por mi salud mental dejen rr.**


	6. Chapter 6 Perdida

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyers la historia pertenece a mi loca mente.

Perdida

Capitulo 5

POV Bella

Hoy había sido el peor de todos los días en los que llevaba tratando de esquivar a Edward, pero lo que no podía hacerlo con Alice, es como Droopy está en todos lados.

Cuando baje de mi camioneta me esperaba sentada en el capo del auto de Edward, pero el único que la acompañaba era Jasper. Camine hacia la entrada y se puso a mi lado, tomándome del brazo. Di un respingo al sentir su fuerza haciendo presión.

-Eh me duele.-

-Lo siento Bella, cálmate y escúchame.-

-¿Que quieres?-

-Saber por qué le haces esto a mi hermano. Lo estas volviendo loco.-

-No hago nada, es su problema que no quiera darse cuenta que se termino.-

-Y si se termino ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-Lo hice cientos de veces.-

-No lo hiciste, con todas las palabras juntas no. Y te recomiendo que lo hagas. Aprovecha la primera oportunidad que tengas, estoy harta de esta situación.-

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, nunca espere esta reacción de Alice. Pensé que de entre todas las personas ella era la que más se apiadaría de mí.

-Te doy el resto de la semana. Lo siento, Edward es mi hermano.-

-¿Y yo que soy para ti?-

-La persona que lo está haciendo sufrir. Y con eso no juego.-

-Está bien, se lo diré, ahora suéltame.-

Corrí como pude hasta alcanzar la puerta de entrada mientras trataba de controlar los sollozos que salían de mi garganta. Me aferre a la columna de la entrada de la cafetería, buscando un poco de calma, estaba herida. No solo había perdido a Edward sino también a Alice.

El resto de la mañana se me pasó como un borrón, nunca escuche lo que dijeron cada uno de los profesores, navegue entre el sentimiento de pérdida y la rabia por la situación en la que estaba inmersa. Pero tenía que mantener a todos a salvo. Sabía que los Cullen no necesitaban alguna protección de mi parte, pero si mis padres y era en ellos en los que tenía que enfocarme.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo corrí hacia la biblioteca, buscando que hacer. Tenía todos los trabajos completos pero estaba dispuesta a rehacerlos con tal de no toparme con ninguno de ellos en un buen rato. Cuanto extrañaba los brazos de Edward y que Alice se metiera siempre en todo.

En la puerta me encontré con Mike que me miraba algo extraño y en cuanto crucé el umbral se sentó conmigo en la mesa. Estuvo hablando de cualquier cosa durante un rato y luego de que viera que no le prestaba la atención adecuada, saco sus cosas de la mochila y se cayó la boca.

Cuando escuche el timbre no me apresure en recoger mis cosas, quería llegar en plena clase de biología. Eso me restaría de minutos con Edward. Lo que no preví fue la reacción de Mike.

-¿Entonces no has vuelto con Cullen?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

-Ya lo sé, solo es que me preocupo por ti. No me gustaría que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo.-

-Te lo agradezco pero si eso pasara me las apañare.-

-Lo siento, se que eres fuerte.-

-Yo lo siento Mike. Perdóname por ser grosera-

-Te perdono si sales conmigo el sábado.-

-No te lo tomes a mal pero no.-

-Ok pero no me rendiré.-

-Ese es tu problema. La respuesta será la misma-

Lo deje con la palabra en la boca y me dirigía hacia el aula cuando pasaba por los baños. Me acerque a la puerta para retrasar mi entrada a la clase. Cuando sentí la mano de Mike en mi brazo ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a la gente que se creía con derecho a tocarme? Con un rápido movimiento me arrincono contra la puerta del baño de mujeres. El muy descarado apretó sus caderas contra las mías.

-Te hablaba en serio. Salgamos.-

-Mike por favor sabes que no, eres mi amigo.-

-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero que salgamos.-

-No-

-El sábado mí familia hace una fiesta por la reapertura de la tienda y quiero que vengas.-

-No, no voy a….-

No pude terminar la frase. De repente tenía a Edward detrás de Mike. Supe por la mueca de dolor que Edward hacia demasiada presión sobre su hombro. Pero solo me miraba a mí.

-Apártate de ella en este mismo momento o te arranco la cabeza.-

Mike me miro aparentando fortaleza pero no aguanto demasiado. Pronto se saco la mano del vampiro de encima y se fue corriendo. Yo solo miraba a los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente. Estaba fuera de sí y eso me asusto, no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que irme de ese lugar.

No termine de entrar a la clase que Edward me pisaba los talones. Me senté en mi banca y me dispuse a ignorarlo. Maldije cuando vi al profesor Clapp entrar con el carro de la televisión y la casetera. Por dios otra vez no…

En cuanto apago la luz me tense. Sin darme cuenta lo tenía cerca de mi oído.

-Necesito tocarte, por favor no te apartes.-

Lo único que atine a hacer fue apartar mi cara de asombro y fingir ver la película.

-Si no quieres que a la salida le fracture el brazo a Newton, necesito que me des la mano.-

¿De dónde salió este Edward? No sabía si era cierto lo que me decía, pero no quise averiguarlo. Estire la mano en la oscuridad y entrelazo nuestros dedos un poco fuerte, pero no quise decírselo. Yo también necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

Mi corazón corrió alocado cuando sentí sus labios constantes en el dorso de la mano. De repente sentí su aliento frio en mi oreja.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto te amo, de cuanto necesito que me toques, que me beses, que me acaricies. Camino en el límite amor, no me importa hacer lo que sea para que vuelvas conmigo, cualquier cosa.-

Estaba asombrada, se veía en su cara la desesperación.

Se pasó el resto de la hora besando mi mano y estoy segura de que podía escuchar los locos latidos de mi corazón. Cuando termino fue renuente a soltarme. Pero logre que me dejara.

Salí corriendo hacia la próxima clase: gimnasia. Como pude me cambie y camine desconsolada hacia la cancha de vóley. Sentí pena por Mike, cuando saco jadeo y se restregó el hombro. Seguro Edward había hecho demasiada presión, pero se lo merecía por aprovechado.

Le di gracias a dios cuando llego el fin del día. Solo quería llegar a casa y acostarme un rato, dormir y olvidarme un poco de los problemas. Me apresure al ver a Edward cerca de mi camioneta, pero fue inútil.

No pude ignorar el escalofrió que me recorrió de pies a cabezas cuando de improvisto me tomo de la cintura y me abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Por instinto lo aparte pero no se movió. Ya debería tener claro que mi fuerza no hacia mella en el.

-No te basto manosearme toda la hora de biología que ¿Quieres más?-

-No lo hice Bella. Tú no sabes lo que sería que yo te manoseara.-

-Ja!, viniendo de un hombre que nunca toco a una mujer es una respuesta sorprendente..-

Era un golpe bajo lo admito pero solo quería irme a casa y dormir, me sentía tan harta.

-Tienes razón, te dije que camino en el límite y si tengo que raptarte para demostrarte lo importante que eres en mi vida lo hare.-

Lo mire a los ojos y me pregunte por qué no se había comportado así antes. Sera que la gente se vuelve irracional cuando está en peligro de perder lo que más ama. Y yo de irracionalidad sabía bastante.

-No serias capaz.-

-Sigue tirando de la cuerda Bella y lo veras.-

Por dios que hermoso se veía al amenazarme. Si supiera que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que por una vez cumpliera su promesa.

-Eres un idiota.-

- Y tú una mal hablada.-

-Cretino.-

-Te amo.-

Tengo que controlarme o me desarmare en su presencia.

-Vete al infierno.-

Ok me estaba pasando pero necesitaba irme y haciéndome la enojada era la mejor forma de meterme rápido en la camioneta.

-Me importa un carajo si me sigues insultando de aquí hasta que llegues a tu casa, esta noche abre la ventana.-

Bueno, ahora el enojado era él. Hoy había batido el record de discusiones en un día, me preguntaba en que lio me metería mañana.

Lo único que me salió hacer fue mirarlo furiosa y salir de allí de inmediato. No termine de cruzar la puerta de mi casa que el teléfono sonaba. Cuando descolgué escuche la voz de mi ahora ex amiga.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Edward?

-¿Para qué me preguntas? estoy segura que lo sabes mejor que yo, tu hermano no me da tregua.-

- Has tenido más de una oportunidad y no lo hiciste.-

-Y a ti que más te da. ¿No era que él es tu hermano y yo no? ¿Para qué te metes en mi vida?-

-Me meto porque quiero que te des cuenta que estas cometiendo un gran error al tratarlo como lo haces, es por tu bien.-

-Tranquila que se discernir entre lo que es bueno para mí o no.-

-Ok ya estas advertida. Pero si quieres un consejo de ex hermana, deja abierta la ventana esta noche, adiós.-

Me quede de piedra cuando me colgó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Volverlo a tener en mi habitación era algo que había descartado. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que me sentía demasiado débil. Pude sentir como una gran ola de tristeza me invadía al recordar las noches que pasamos juntos en mi pequeña cama. Solo recuerdos.

Patee la mesa maldiciendo. Me sentía realmente sola. Antes al menos tenia a Jake para desahogarme, ahora ni eso me quedaba. No resistí el impulso de escuchar la voz de mi sol personal y no lo pensé dos veces. Aunque sabia en el fondo que se haría negar. Billy me atendió y lo excuso diciendo que había ido a patrullar con la manada, si me mintió nunca lo sabría.

-Gracias, solo dile que si puede me devuelva el llamado, adiós.-

Cerré los ojos al escuchar cuando colgó y apoye la cabeza en la pared, me sentía terriblemente sola. Pero la llegada de Charlie no me dejo hundirme más en mi miseria.

Últimamente estaba demasiado alegre de que no hubiese vuelto con Edward y yo no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para llevarle la contraria, así que dejaba que se hiciera ilusiones, total…

Charlie se desabrocho la cartuchera con el arma y la colgó en el perchero y se sentó a la mesa, enseguida me di cuenta que quería hablar conmigo porque no dejaba de mirarme furtivo. Me hice la tonta pero no aguante demasiado, sabía que si no hablaba con el ahora, estaría dando vueltas tratando de encontrar las palabras toda la noche. Así que levante la mirada del plato y lo encare

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Deja de dar vueltas y habla por favor.-

-Hoy hable con Billy y me conto que Jacob esa mal, me gustaría que hablaras con el.-

-Te recuerdo que no voy a la Push porque estoy castigada. Y si no lo estuviera tampoco lo haría, no me quiere ver.-

-¿Y si ya no lo estuvieras mas, irías a verlo?

-No quiero mentirte, no sé.-

Después de la conversación, nadie hablo. Y si me levantaba el castigo no me importo ¿Para qué quería la libertad si no tenia con quien compartirla?-

En un segundo se me paso por la cabeza el único rostro con el que quería encontrarme si volviera ser libre. Tuve que aferrarme al borde de la mesa al acordarme de que esta noche, lo volvería a tener por un instante en mi cuarto. No pude contener los nervios y me levante muy rápido, asustando a Charlie en el proceso. Tome los platos y los lave, muy despacio para mi gusto y el de mi padre que me miraba extrañado, pero dejo todo así y se fue al living a mirar un partido del que no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

Mire la hora en el reloj de la cocina y sabia que ya estaría esperando en mi cuarto, le había dejado abierto la ventana y me sonreí al recordar que la abrí solo un poco. Si quería entrar que le costase…

Salude a mi padre de camino a mi cuarto. Subí lentamente las escaleras y fui al baño. Me lave los dientes y muy a mi pesar, me cepille el pelo. Era una idiotez, pero quería verme bien para él. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me insulte en silencio, no podía ser que me sintiera como una muñeca de trapo. El solo hecho de pensar que me estaba esperando me hacía perder la compostura.

Trate por todos los medios respirar tranquila y que mi corazón no me delatara. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward lo tomara como la reacción natural al fastidio que me provocaba. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta y allí estaba, al lado de la ventana, mirándome.

_**Gracias por pasarse por aquí y a las que les gusto síganme todavía faltan muchos capítulos. Les agradezco también a Bella Fantasía 18 y a EdbEll Cullen por ser lectoras nuevas, gracias chicas. Saludos desde la otoñal Buenos Aires.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a mi loca mente.

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas las que leen esta historias, sobre todo a Noe, que me aguanto en mis berrinches de autora poco leída. También a Xiomi, que la vez pasada me olvide de agradecerle, a Samirasama Cullen por sus comentarios tan reconfortantes y que me dieron las ganas para seguir con la historia y a ceci9123 por elegir mi historia. No tengo palabras para agradecerles tantas palabras de aliento.**_

_**Para Cimils, en este capítulo al fin viene la escena romántica…**_

Visiones

Capitulo 7

POV Edward

Se quedo de pie en la puerta de la habitación, y me dolió la distancia que nos separaba. En solo un instante me sentí tan terriblemente necesitado de ella, que era como sentir dolor físico otra vez.

Recordé los días en que había estado lejos de mi familia, en que su recuerdo era lo único que me hacia levantarme del lugar en donde me hallaba tirado, y salía a darle caza a Victoria muchas veces, y a alimentarme otras tantas. Ese recuerdo era la exacta imagen que tenía ante mí ahora. Mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo en solo un segundo.

Quise ser lo menos grosero posible pero no lo logre, en cuanto reaccione la tenia envuelta en mis brazos tan fuerte que temí que se rompiera. No podía dejar de acariciarla. Subí lentamente una de mis manos hacia su nuca y con cuidado enterré los dedos en su pelo, aprisionándola más contra mi pecho. Hice lo mismo con los dedos de mi otra mano en su espalda.

Tengo bien presente por propia experiencia que los vampiros no percibimos el tiempo como lo hacen los humanos. Muchas veces lo que son horas para nosotros, para los humanos son días. Tal era el grado de enajenación en que vivimos a veces. Pero en ese momento no era el caso. Pude contar exactamente cuántos latidos que su corazón dio estando en mis brazos. Cuantas veces inhalo y cuantas exhalo.

Sé exactamente que pasamos quince minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos abrazados sin decir una sola palabra. También se cuanto me dolió cuando se removió para separarse de mí. Pero no la solté del todo, tome sus manos todo lo dulce que mi pasión me dejaba ser. Al tenerla así, me hacía sentir que la minúscula distancia que había entre nosotros era inmensa. Agache la cabeza para estar a su nivel y tuve que hacer acopio de la cordura que tenia si no quería arrancarle los labios a besos. Me pedí calma una y otra vez.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por la forma tan grosera en que me comporte en el instituto hoy, sé que no tengo perdón. Pero no quiero que Newton te toque ni siquiera sin querer. En realidad si me permites, no quiero que nadie te toque.-

Al instante sentí como su corazón corrió desbocado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo. Era un mal augurio que me mirara así y no me gustaba en absoluto.

-Te agradezco las buenas intenciones. Pero me hubieran venido mejor cuando Laurent me quiso matar en el prado. Pero supongo que te intereso más marcar tu territorio, que sacrificar tus distracciones.-

Estaba en un error, no estaba enojada estaba furiosa. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón.

-Yo lo siento tanto, se que debí de estar ahí, pero le pedí a Alice que no te vigilara. Nunca pensé en Laurent. Debí de darme cuenta.-

-No te preocupes, los lobos hicieron su trabajo.-

Acto seguido me soltó las manos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Maldita sea, en un instante vi todo claro. Ahora no era el único con el que ella contaba para su protección. No era el único que podía cuidarla, pero si era el único que podía darle la vida que ella se merecía. Y lo odie con toda el alma que creía perdida. Mire su cara y supe que confiaba en el tanto como lo había hecho conmigo en el pasado. Me inunde de celos, de rabia, yo la había orillado a buscar resguardo en el. Supe que si me amaba, ya no era su amor tan incondicional como pensé que lo seguiría siendo. La estaba perdiendo. Pero me consolé al afirmar dentro de mí que rompería todas las reglas con tal de que ella volviera a confiar en mí.

-¿Edward a que has venido hoy?-

-No te lo puedo contar aquí, quisiera que me acompañaras a mi casa. Podremos conversar seguros allí.-

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir, que aquí no puedas?-

-Alice tuvo una visión.-

-¿Qué clase de visión?-

No quise decírselo en su habitación, contaba con que mi familia me ayudase, que pudiéramos encontrar una solución. Ella era mi responsabilidad.

-No lo tengo de todo claro, las imágenes todavía son confusas.-

-No creo que sea buena idea ir, tengo el presentimiento que ya no soy bienvenida.-

-¡¿Que dices Bella?-

-Creo que Alice no opina lo mismo.-

¿Qué había hecho esta vez mi hermana? Ahora entendía el sugerente silencio de su mente para conmigo estas semanas.

-Me importa muy poco lo que opine, esa es tu casa y puedes entrar allí cuantas veces quieras.-

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme. Ya no quiero más escenas.-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te llevo quieras o no.-

No espere que me contestara, la tome en brazos y saltamos de la ventana. Resignada se encaramo a mi espalda. En cuestión de minutos entrabamos por la puerta principal, todos nos esperaban en la sala, en silencio.

La note nerviosa y por reflejo le extendí mi mano, pero la retire cuando paso a mi lado caminando despacio. En cuanto vio a Esme fue a abrazarla y espero a su lado que alguien hablara. Me pare frente a Alice, mirándola directo, quería saber por qué ellas ya no eran tan unidas. Estoy seguro que ella lo sabía porque se rehusó a mirarme en toda la noche. Carlisle fue el que empezó con la charla, si se podía decir charla a tratar de romper el hielo en una habitación cargada de tensión.

-Isabella estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo en casa. Y esto lo digo por toda la familia.-

Todos sabíamos que lo decía por Rosalie.

-Estoy al tanto de que mi hijo te conto de que se trata la reunión.-

- Si, pero nada en especifico. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Alice tuvo una visión.-

-Eso ya me lo dijo Edward.-

-Lo que no sabes es que tuvo una nueva visión mientras venían para aquí.-

Me gire a ver a mi hermana, y ella me abrió su mente para mostrarme a Victoria matando de nuevo a Bella, pero el escenario había cambiado y lo que me mostraba eran imágenes sin sentido. Ya no era en su casa, Bella era raptada mientras manejaba de noche por la ruta que llevaba a la reserva Quileute, después de eso todo se volvía negro. Victoria no había tomado la decisión. Bella reparo en mi silencio y me miro esperando la respuesta.

-Victoria viene por ti.-

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Que es lo que cambio?-

-El escenario, ya no es en tu casa. Te veo conducir por la curva que rodea los acantilados que están al comienzo de la reserva. Después todo se vuelve confuso-

Bella miro el piso y lo que dijo me dejo helado.

- Entonces esto ya no es problema suyo.-

-¡Por supuesto que es problema nuestro. ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Tú crees que me quedare parado esperando que Victoria te encuentre?-

-Cálmate hijo, lo que Bella quiere decir es que la reserva no es nuestro territorio. Los acantilados están en su territorio también-.

Al terminar de escuchar no pude contener el sentimiento de frustración que iba creciendo en mi pecho ¿Cómo haría para protegerla? Era obvio que cuando se enterase la manada no tardarían en pegarse a ella. Eso me relegaba a un lugar completamente secundario para su seguridad. Bella ya no me necesitaría.

Tenía que encontrar la solución ya.

Continuamos en silencio por un largo momento. No hacía falta leer sus mentes para darme cuenta que todos en la sala, sopesaban las escasas posibilidades con las que contábamos. Pase la mirada por toda la estancia, dejándola en el rostro que más me importaba. No tarde en darme cuenta que estaba asustada. Envidie a Esme cuando la abrazo para darle ánimo, estaba tan necesitado de su cercanía.

Pronto la voz de Jasper retumbo en mi mente.

- _Por dios Edward, acércate a ella, se está por caer a pedazos. Créeme estoy sintiendo cuanto te extraña_.-

La frase de Jasper me dejo pegado al piso y sin saber lo que hacer. Me acerque lentamente, y la tome de la mano. Contrariamente a lo que espere, no rehuyó mi contacto. Es más, pude sentir como me apretaba la mano. Contento entrelace nuestros dedos. Al momento me percate de que me sentía como un niño.

-Es tarde te llevo a tu casa.-

Tire de ella despacio y salimos de casa.

Corría con Bella en mi espalda a través del bosque oscuro. La noche a sus ojos se levantaba inmensa y fría. Se me oprimió el pecho cuando aumento su agarre a mi cuerpo. Cuanto extrañaba esto también. Aminore un poco el paso al sentir que tiritaba. Me maldije por no traerle su anorak, ella siempre era tan frágil. Pare y en un segundo le puse mi chaqueta. Frote sus brazos en un intento porque entrara en calor y me pareció que lo había logrado a medias. Al menos había dejado de temblar. Sin decir palabra la subí de nuevo a mi espalda. En cuanto divise hacia donde me dirigía acelere la marcha. Cuando al fin llegue una sensación de nostalgia me embargo, y sonreí por los viejos tiempos.

Al bajar se percato que estábamos lejos del conocido camino que hacía para llevarla a su casa. Aunque hacia casi ocho meses que no pisaba este suelo, podría hacer el recorrido con los ojos cerrados. Por sus limitados sentidos, no se dio cuenta en donde estábamos hasta que escucho el pequeño arroyo a lo lejos. Se giro y agudizo la vista, con un tierno gesto tan común en los humanos y a veces tan feo, pero que a ella le daba un toque infantil y muy tierno.

-_Como no ser un gesto infantil si ella podría ser tu tataranieta_.- Me diría el descarado de Emmett.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Porque este es nuestro lugar.-

-Ya no hay nada aquí, solo malos recuerdos.-

Sus palabras se hundieron en mi como flechas, para mi nuestro prado era el único remanso que me quedaba de los dos. Aquí había pasado las mejores horas, de esos cortos seis meses. Si para ella solo había malos recuerdos, entonces ¿En donde había ido a parar todo el amor que me tenia? Sabia cual era la respuesta y me hizo temblar. Porque eso era lo único que sentía ante el hecho de pensar en su desamor, miedo. El más puro y duro.

Sabía que aquí se había encontrado con Laurent, por eso era el lugar exacto.

-Te traje para decirte que no dejare que nada te pase, Victoria tendrá que matarme para llegar a ti. Te juro por el alma de Laurent que está pudriéndose en el infierno, que no te pasara nada-

Volví a frotar sus brazos, pero ya no intentando que entrara en calor, sino como un desesperado gesto de amor.

-Gracias.-

La mire incrédulo, realmente estaba agradecida lo veía en su mirada. Lo que también pude ver qué era lo que esperaba de _mi_, protección. Y eso me enfureció, no podía ver más allá. El gran amor que le tenía, las ganas inmensas de volver a ser solo nosotros dos otra vez. Por segunda vez en una noche, la envolví en mis brazos y no me importo hacerlo fuerte. Sabía hasta donde podía usar con ella mi fuerza sin lastimarla… del todo. Sonreí como un bobo al sentir como acomodaba su rostro en mi cuello y la apreté un poco más. Un golpe de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos en mi espalda, me ardía como fuego el camino que habían hecho sus dedos desde mi cintura hasta casi llegar a los hombros.

-¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que te amo?-

-Eso ya no importa.-

- A mi me importa. Necesito cuidarte.-

- Te lo agradezco.-

-No lo hagas. No te confundas, nunca seria tu amigo. Soy el hombre que te ama, no lo olvides.-

Todavía tenía su rostro en mi cuello, así pude sentir como sus lagrimas mojaban mi camiseta. La separe un poco de mi cuerpo y tome fuerte su cara con mis manos y no lo resistí mas. Al principio pretendí rozar suavemente sus labios, pero al instante comprendí el error, extrañaba tanto su calor y su sabor que gemí de placer ni bien los toque.

Por primera vez, me permití besarla con un poco mas de fuerza. Capture sus labios y los apreté entre los míos. Dios, su sabor era inigualable. Todo lo lentamente que mi experiencia me dejaba, tente a la suerte e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Nuestras lenguas se unieron suaves. Pero Bella no me dio tregua, levanto de un tirón mi camiseta por la parte de atrás e introdujo sus manos. Como lo había hecho antes, ahora sus palmas quemaban el lugar por donde pasaban. Parecía como si tuviera la espalda en carne viva y me estremecí por completo al sentir como hundía sus uñas en la piel de mis hombros. Automáticamente enrede los dedos de mi mano en su nuca, tratando de atraerla más a mí. En ese punto el beso se volvió más desesperado, temí dejarla sin aire pero no podía parar en ese momento, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad. Era hermoso el modo en que nuestras bocas se volvieron una. Y en un intento desesperado de alargar el beso la estreche con más fuerza contra mí.

Sin dejar que se apartara baje con mi boca lentamente por su cuello hasta donde empezaba la clavícula, dejando un camino húmedo a mi paso. Al llegar de nuevo al lóbulo de su oreja la escuche gemir y no pude resistirme a besarla nuevamente con esta pasión nueva que me consumía. Pero esta vez sí deje que respirara. Enterré mi cara en su cuello mientras escuchaba el escandaloso latir de su corazón. Permanecimos así durante no se cuanto tiempo. Lo único que se escucho fue mi susurro, como una suave letanía.

- Dios… como te amo. –

_**No sé si alguna se dio cuenta de la forma en que percibo y por ende describo a Alice en esta historia. Para mi es más que la loca hermana de Edward, adicta a las compras y la metida en la vida ajena todo el tiempo. Para mi es la que une a la familia, la que adora a Edward y quiere lo mejor para él. Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre ella. Gracias.**_

_**Por mi salud mental dejen rr.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Realidad

Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia solo a mi loca mente.

Capitulo 8 Realidad

Bella Pov

Me abrumo la verdad de las palabras en su boca, ahora lo sabía. No podía despegar las manos de su espalda, estaba tan familiarizada con su temperatura que no me hubiese importado quedarme toda la noche aferrada a su piel. Pero este no era el caso, estaba en mitad del bosque, de madrugada, con Edward y mi padre no lo sabía.

Despacio baje mis manos de su espalda y se enderezo, produciendo en mi la vieja sensación de pérdida que me seguía desde hacía ocho meses. Y como si me hubiese leído por fin la mente, metió sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta, posándolas en mi cintura. Estaba tan perdida en el momento que no me opuse cuando me beso de nuevo. Jadeando lo aparte y el gruño. Tanto como a mí, le molestaba retirarse.

-Sé que tengo que llevarte a casa, pero no quiero hacerlo.-

Lo mire a los ojos y no supe que contestarle. Me faltaba el aire y corría el serio riesgo de caer otra vez bajo su influjo. Me encarame a su espalda y se echo a correr. Ni siquiera paro al llegar a casa y escalo como si nada la pared y nos introdujo por la ventana.

-Charlie duerme todavía.-

Le devolví su chaqueta y abrí las sabanas en un claro gesto de despedida. Al momento me percate de su mirada clavada en la cama. No hacía falta adivinar en que pensaba.

-Hasta mañana Edward.-

-Que descanses Bella.-

Cerré despacio mi puerta con el pijama, el neceser y el corazón en la mano. No tanto por si era descubierta a estas horas por Charlie, sino por la cara que seguramente traería, y que corrobore al mirarme en el espejo.

Descubrí a la chica de hacía más de un año, contenta y con la cara arrebolada, que como hoy se miraba en el espejo. Pero inmensamente más feliz, teniendo al hombre de sus sueños esperándola con los brazos abiertos en su mecedora. Salí del baño sabiendo que todo aquel hermoso sueño había quedado atrás…

Me quede de piedra en la puerta al verlo sentado en la mecedora… esperándome

Suavemente cerré la puerta de la habitación a mi espalda. Camine hacia la cama lo más resuelta posible. Nunca me quito los ojos de encima.

-Pensé que te habías marchado.-

-Sí, pensé en irme pero no pude.-

-¿Paso algo? ¿Alice tuvo otra visión?-

-No, pero sé que no me crees y necesito demostrarte lo importante que has llegado a ser en mi vida.- Me dijo sin mediar palabras.

Al instante bajo la mirada, conocía bien ese gesto, maquinaba algo. Camino dos pasos hasta la mesita de noche que daba a la ventana y levanto, para mi asombro unas tablas del piso.

_-Sabía que obraba mal, dado que te había prometido paz sin recordatorio alguno. Era estúpido e infantil_. _Todo está debajo de las tablas del suelo_.-

Saco algo y volvió a poner las tablas en su lugar y nos sentó en el borde de la cama, poniendo a mi lado una bolsa negra.

Esparció frente a mí, el CD, las fotos y el billete de avión. Sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas al recordar que en ese mismo lugar de donde saco la bolsa, meses atrás había caído en la catatonia. Mis pensamientos vagaron hacia esos lúgubres días después de mi cumpleaños. Las fotografías nunca llegarían a mostrar el miedo y el dolor que me aquejaban. Sabiendo en qué lugar estaba perdida, tomo mi cara y me hizo mirarlo para traerme de vuelta. Pero él no estaba tan diferente. Mirando las fotos me reí en mi fuero interno al recordar que hacía apenas unos meses, hubiera dado la poca cordura que me quedaba por recobrarlas

-_Se que fue melodramático, pero quería dejar algo mío junto a ti._-

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Edward.- Fue la única respuesta que elabore para darle.

-Si lo sé. Pero antes…-

Se paro en un santiamén, tomo las cosas y las dejo sobre el escritorio. No llegue a darme cuenta y me estaba arropando en la cama, como lo hacía antes. Alarmada temí que se quedara a pasar la noche, cuando apago la luz de velador. Pero al segundo escuche el comienzo de mi nana y un frio roce toco mi frente.

-Dulces sueños mi amor.-

Dormí de corrido y sin pesadillas toda la noche.

El despertador sonó y me di vuelta para continuar durmiendo. De repente el corazón empezó a latirme ansioso ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Di un par de vueltas en la cama, tratando de calmarme, pero fracasé. Así que me levante de un tirón, haciendo que me mareara. Cuando al fin pude hacer que todos los sentidos estuvieran en su lugar, mire hacia el escritorio.

Sobre la caratula del CD de mi nana, descansaba una rosa roja y un papel. Sonreí al mirarlos…

Decir que me abalance sobre el escritorio es quedarse corto. La rosa era hermosa, como el perfecto rostro de mi ángel. La nota hizo que mi corazón latiera al ritmo de la creciente esperanza que bullía dentro de mí.

_**Nunca me cansare de verte dormir. Te amo**_

Mientras estaba bajo la ducha no puse dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de contarle toda la verdad a los Cullen. Una vocecita me decía que era demasiado peso para llevar. Quizás era el momento de continuar, de confiar en sus palabras como él quería realmente.

Baje a desayunar y me encontré con que Charlie se estaba yendo. Llevaba no se qué cosa en la boca y me saludo con la mano. Tenía prisa, cuando pasaba por el umbral de la puerta, se despidió y me señalo la correspondencia que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala. Tome el paquete y me dirigí a la cocina, no sabía lo que había cocinado mi padre, pero comería lo que fuera.

No había nada más que publicidad, así que las tire a la basura. El ultimo sobre llamo mi atención, era demasiado grande como para ser propaganda span. Lo abrí distraída, por la ventana había visto de refilón al volvo plateado estacionarse.

Me aferre al borde de la mesa para no caerme al ver lo que tenía ante mí. Más de veinte fotos donde pude observar la vida cotidiana de mi madre, así como también el trabajo diario de Phil en el estadio de Miami, donde entrenaba con los Florida Marlins, cuando no estaba con Renée en casa. El estomago se me cayó a los pies. Metí la mano en el sobre y encontré un papel.

**TE QUEDA POCO TIEMPO**.

Al terminar de leer la única oración, sentí que caía en picada desde gran altura, devolviéndome a la realidad.

¿En qué momento había perdido la perspectiva del lio en que estaba metida? ¿Cómo había podido anteponer mis propios deseos ante la vida de los seres que mas amaba? Sobre todo ¿Cómo había perdido el rumbo en mi determinación de alejarme de los Cullen? La respuesta era fácil: Edward. El amor infinito que le tenía y que hacía que gravitara a su alrededor sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Debía encontrar rápidamente la manera de sacar del medio a Edward, sin contar con que Alice podía ser un obstáculo más grande que su hermano. Por milésima vez di las gracias porque él no leyera mi mente. Si estiraba mas el tiempo, estaba segura que lo próximo que me llegaría no sería fotos precisamente.´

Corrí hasta mi habitación, tome la bolsa y arroje dentro el CD y todo lo demás, incluida la rosa y la nota. Ni había llegado al salón cuando escuche el timbre. Me quede helada al darme cuenta que esta vez seria yo la que montaría la escena final de esta historia. El segundo timbrazo me volvió a la tierra.

Me esperaba con la mirada más tierna que le recordaba y conociéndolo como lo conocía, de seguro esperaba una respuesta a lo acontecido en la noche anterior.

-Buen día, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-

-Eso lo podrías contestar tú.-

Rio sin ningún ápice de vergüenza.

-Ok entonces tu noche fue… apacible y silenciosa.-

-¿No hable?-

-No y me hubiese encantado que lo hicieras. Sabes cuánto me frustra no saber lo que piensas.-

Y era por esta misma razón que se encontraba de tan buen humor en mi sala, frente a mí. Fui hasta el sofá, tome la bolsa y se la entregue ante su mirada de desconcierto.

-No entiendo Bella.-

-Te devuelvo tus cosas.-

-¿No las quieres?-

-No me pertenecen.-

-Bella son tus regalos de cumpleaños.-

-Que nunca quise.-

-Sí, se perfectamente lo que querías. También sabes que no estoy de acuerdo.-

- Eso era antes ya no lo quiero.-

Describir como asombro lo que veía en su cara era quedarse corta en la definición. Tampoco había que ser Alice para saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tantos momentos en los que habíamos hablado sobre mi transformación. Hasta habíamos incluso discutido. En ninguna ocasión habíamos dado el brazo a torcer, llegando a un punto muerto cuando nos separamos. Y que ahora de la nada haya decidido dejarlo todo por la paz, era por lo menos sospechoso, por lo menos para mí lo seria. Solo había que esperar que él se lo creyera.

-Me parece la decisión más acertada, es lo que he querido que comprendieras desde que nos conocimos.-

Definitivamente me había creído. Pero sería posible que hubiese en su voz un dejo de… ¿Tristeza? No, era yo la que en el fondo se ilusionaba con que así fuera.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que motivo tu cambio de parecer?-

-Tú sabes, el tiempo y la distancia me hicieron dar cuenta de algunas cosas.-

-¿Como decisiones apresuradas y sin ningún tipo de razonamiento lógico?-

-Exacto.-

-Pensé que estabas segura de querer ser como yo.-

Con asombro vi como trataba de ocultar el gesto de decepción que surco su rostro. _Y eso no era justo_, no ahora que no había ninguna oportunidad para los dos. Si hubiera estado en ese momento Jasper hubiera sentido el dolor que se extendió por mi cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo era una cosa más que debía abandonar y por la que sufrir.

-Pues ya ves que no, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que los humanos somos de pensamientos volátiles.-

Me reí interiormente, si de algo estaba completamente segura era de querer estar con él para siempre. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando tomo la nota que había guardado en la bolsa negra.

-Al final no me has dicho por qué no quieres tus obsequios.-

-Pues pertenecen a una etapa de mi vida que…-

-Quieres dejar atrás ¿No es cierto?-

_Maldita sea por supuesto que no_. El era lo único bueno que me había pasado ¿Cómo podría querer dejarlo?

-Si.-

Fue la única palabra que mi cerebro elaboró para darle.

Se acerco despacio a la ventana de la sala y se quedo allí inmóvil, mirando cómo caía la lluvia sobre la acera. No tuve el valor de acercarme a él ni de hablarle. ¿Qué le diría? Seria redundante.

-Ahora comprendo… Todo lo que paso anoche fue para hacerme sentir una basura ¿verdad?-

Me dijo saliendo de su letargo y caminar hacia mí. La verdad que creyó descubrir lo hizo sentarse en el respaldo del sofá y mirarme como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

- Creo que ahora puedes decir que estamos a mano.-

Quede en blanco al escucharlo.

Por sorprendente que pareciera no lo decía con rencor sino con la resignación que le daba aceptar sus errores.

-Por supuesto que no. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso.-

-Pero crees que yo _si_ fui capaz de hacértelo a ti, ¿No es cierto?-

-No sé, tú sabrás si hiciste bien al tomar tus propias decisiones.-

- No lo sé, hasta hoy me doy cuenta de todo el daño que hice al dejarte.-

Y que desapareció al volverlo a ver. Pero debía clavarle más hondo el puñal, para que ya no le quedaran restos de esperanza.

-Creo que es justo que sepas que en cuanto atrapen a Victoria me iré de aquí.-

-Lo siento ¿Qué dijiste? … Que harás?

-Irme a vivir con Renée, ya me matricule en la universidad de la Florida. Después estudiar, una carrera, trabajar…-

-Casarte, tener hijos, una casa.-

-Si además todo eso Edward. En serio lamento lo de anoche, perdón si te di la impresión equivocada.-

-Si yo también lo lamento, y no sabes cuánto. Por las cosas no te preocupes, puedes quemarla si quieres.-

No pude evitar que mi corazón se retorciera ante el claro gesto de dolor que había en su voz. Me clave las uñas a la palma de la mano ante la escena que estaba representando. Ahora entendía a Edward, mentirle iba a ser la más negra de las blasfemias.

-¿Al menos me dejaras que te lleve al instituto?-

-No, pero te veo allí.-

-Sabes que siempre te amare ¿Verdad? Aunque ya no haya espacio para mí en tu vida, siempre podrás contar conmigo, nunca lo olvides, te amo.-

-Lo sé.-

No pude aguantarle la mirada y agache la cabeza, dos segundos después escuche como su volvo se perdía rápidamente por mi calle. Subí a mi habitación, tome la mochila y volví a poner debajo de las tablas la bolsa negra. No tenía el coraje suficiente como para tirarla, ni hablar de quemarla. También escondí el sobre con las fotos que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto el volvo ya estaba allí. Había tardado tanto que las clases ya habían comenzado.

Corrí por el pasillo hacia la clase de historia, encontrándome en el camino con la mirada asesina de Alice. No me asombre, ya estaba acostumbrada. Hice como si nada al entrar al salón y me senté al lado del único hombre que seguiría hasta al infierno si fuera necesario.

No tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara en toda la hora, solo lo observe de reojo para darme cuenta que meditaba ausente por la ventana del aula que daba al bosque. Así transcurrió toda la mañana. Ninguno de los dos miro al otro pero estaba segura que estuvimos pendientes de lo que hacíamos en silencio.

Su indiferencia se hizo más evidente cuando en trigonometría el profesor le hizo una pregunta y él le gruño sin siquiera mirarlo, como única respuesta. Gracias a dios Jasper asistía a esa misma clase y nos envolvió a todos en un halo de tranquilidad, haciendo que el profesor pasara por alto el gesto de su alumno estrella. Mire con agradecimiento a Jasper.

Pasó la mañana, se fue el almuerzo y por fin termino el día, pero no del todo…

-Estas equivocada si crees que esto se termino, ya te lo dije.-

Dijo trabándome la puerta de la camioneta cuando la estaba abriendo.

-Edward…-

Me aferre a la manija de la puerta para no caerme al piso, No se daría por vencido y para ser sincera se lo agradecía con el corazón.

De repente me quede en blanco y una sensación de tibio consuelo me recorrió el cuerpo. Después de un mes y medio volvía a ver a mi mejor amigo, que venía hacia mí con la mejor sonrisa en mucho tiempo. Giro su mirada encontrándose con la de Edward furioso. El solo lo observo con desdén y yo avance dos pasos para evitar que se encontraran. Lo que no pude evitar fue el inmenso abrazo con el que me envolvió y me tubo sujeta a su cuerpo un considerable tiempo.

-Jake me ahogo.-

-Perdóname hermosa, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.-

-¿Tengo que recordarte que eras tú el que no quería verme?-

-No, pero como todo se aclaro vine a invitarte a la playa un rato.-

Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al vampiro que continuaba parado detrás de nosotros. Gire la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada más terrorífica que había visto en Edward. Y era así porque nos observaba con dolor e ira, mientras enterraba los dedos de su mano en el capo de mi camioneta. Desvié la mirada.

-Y bien dime ¿A qué viniste Jacob?-

-Primero porque tu padre me llamo diciéndome que ya no estabas castigada. Y segundo, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kim. Y Jared… No querrás saber lo que tiene planeado-

-¿Y yo que tengo que hacer allí? No fui invitada.-

-Lo único que tendrás que hacer es salvarme de matar a mi amigo por hacer el bochorno de su vida. Eso te hace acreedora de una invitación.-

-Ok.-

Al darme la vuelta Edward no estaba, pero si las huellas de sus dedos en mi camioneta.

Seguí a Jacob hasta la reserva. Cuando entre a su sala aproveche para avisarle a mi padre en donde estaría, dándome su permiso para quedarme el tiempo que quisiera. Estaba encantado.

No habíamos salido de su casa, que se había despejado la persistente llovizna que mojo al pueblo todo el día. Para ser abril, todavía se podía sentir el invierno en el aire. La fiesta era en nuestra playa, habían hecho una gran fogata y los chicos todavía estaban al llegar. La cumpleañera y el organizador de la fiesta arribaron tomados de las manos. Jake los miro e hizo arcadas y Paul estallo en carcajadas. Se me encogió el corazón cuando me hizo recordar a Emmett. La fiesta siguió entre risas y burritos calientes, que en su totalidad fueron devorados por la manada en pleno. Los demás nos conformamos con beber refrescos.

Charlábamos sobre el instituto cuando Jake se envaro a mi lado y yo me alarme.

-Creo que es hora de que salves a Jared de mi.-

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

-No sé, piensa…-

Me comento mientras veía levantarse a Jared y mirar con ojos de cordero degollado a su novia. El chico carraspeo y se hizo el silencio. Le pegue en la cabeza cuando silbo y se tomo la cabeza al escuchar como su hermano le declaraba su amor eterno a la chica de lentes, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Compórtate Jacob.-

Le dije mientras Paul lo miraba con lastima, lo segundo que vi fue a Jacob abalanzarse sobre él. Acto seguido Kim se largo a llorar y chillo el doble cuando su novio en vez de separar a sus hermanos, se enredo con ellos en la pelea. Los demás los mirábamos horrorizados.

-Jacob para esto ahora o me iré y no me volverás a ver en mucho tiempo.-

Dije dando una patada en el suelo. Mi amigo se envaro y soltó a Jared y Paul.

-Lo siento Bells.-

-Mejor pídele disculpas a Kim ahora o me largo.-

Me atragante al tratar de no reírme de la cara que hizo mi amigo al buscar a la chica con la mirada. Cuando al fin la encontró, se acerco a ella y con toda la torpeza que la vergüenza le dejo, se pudo disculpar. Después de eso, la fiesta se decanto por culpa de la pelea. Así que disimuladamente Jake me tomo de la mano y me pidió que lo acompañara a dar un paseo.

-¿Te das cuenta que le arruinaste la fiesta a Kim no?-

-Sí y también sé lo que me espera de ahora en más con Jared.-

Me dijo mientras me hacia seguirlo para sentarme a su lado en un tronco a la orilla de la apacible playa. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando como el sol se iba poniendo. Jake tomo un guijarro y lo tiro muy lejos mientras me miraba de soslayo. No sé en lo que pensaba pero al fin abrió su bocaza.

-Así que no volviste con el chupasangre después de todo.-

-Que rápido viajan las noticias.-

- Si tenemos en cuenta que el mensajero es el jefe de la policía. Entonces dime ¿Es verdad?-

-Sí pero no quiero hablar de ello.-

-Lo sé y te mentiría si te dijera que me interesa el motivo, solo quiero que estés a salvo. Y él no es la mejor opción.-

-No empieces Jake por favor…-

-Déjame continuar. Lo que quiero decirte es que yo estoy aquí, yo si te puedo cuidar. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero quiero ser yo el que vele por ti, nadie más.-

-¿Y qué es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?-

-Sí, lo sé. Lo que quiero de ahora en más es…-

_Por dios no quiero escucharlo_.

Me miro un instante a los ojos y después agacho su cabeza avergonzado.

-_Estoy enamorado de ti Bella_- dijo decidido.

-_Te quiero, y deseo que me elijas a mí en vez de a él. Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero necesito soltar la verdad para que sepas cuáles son tus opciones. No me gustaría que la falta de comunicación se interpusiera en nuestro camino._-

No supe contestarle en la forma en que me hubiese gustado. Si lo hubiese hecho así, le hubiese roto el corazón y yo terminaría en el hospital con un ataque de nervios.

-Por favor Bella dime lo que piensas.-

-Que es más que obvio que no lo elegí a él. –

Una enorme sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que te elija a ti. Mira Jake, eres el primero al que voy a contarle esto. No creo me quede mucho tiempo más en Forks.-

Frunció el ceño y miro hacia abajo. No quiso demostrarlo, pero estaba dolido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal te la pasas que te quieres deshacer de mi?-

-No, pero entiéndeme, la situación no da para más.-

-_La situación _no te molestaría si te vinieras a vivir a la reserva.-

Me pregunte que excusa convincente le tendría que dar a Charlie para que me dejara vivir con Jacob. Y llegue a la conclusión que aunque él lo quisiera como a un hijo, primero me mandaría de vuelta con mi madre.

-Tengo la impresión que _la situación _me seguiría hasta aquí. Sabes tan bien como yo, que soy un imán para el peligro.-

Jacob no quiso pronunciar el verdadero nombre de _mi situación_, ni yo tampoco.

Se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla con esa manaza suya, caliente como el sol. De veras extrañaría mucho su compañía y su calor. Cuando me quise dar cuenta me tenía pegada a su pecho.

-Sabes que no dejare que te vayas sin antes atrapar a Victoria.-

-Lo sé.-

Si todos supieran que Victoria era el menor de mis problemas. Estaba segura que moriría tarde o temprano. Quizás pudiera salvarme de la sádica asesina pero no de las frías manos de Jane. Clave las manos a mi rodilla para impedirme gritar lo suficientemente alto como para desgarrarme la garganta.

Las horas al fin pasaron, como era antes de todo el asunto de la licantropía. Cuando me quise acordar era plena noche. Jake no quiso que me fuera sola a casa y me acompaño. Durante el trayecto estuvo callado y pensativo, lo que me daba a pensar que algo se le estaba ocurriendo. El seguía siendo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, un chico un poco feliz y muy hablador. No me dejo bajar cuando me estacione en la puerta de casa.

-¿Te molesto que te confesara mis sentimientos hoy?-

-No. Hablas como si me hubieses revelado un crimen y lo cierto es que no quiero que te sientas así.-

-¿Entonces me darás una oportunidad?-

-Sabes por lo que estoy pasando, no compliquemos más las cosas.-

-Ok. Pero solo hasta que toda haya acabado, después tendremos que hablar Bells.-

- Lo haremos. Ahora vete a casa y gracias por acompañarme. Por favor cuídate, llámame cuando llegues. Y no me hagas esperar, sabes que me pongo ansiosa.-

-Ok.- Me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Buenas noches cariño.-

-Buenas noches Jake.-

Entre a casa lo más despacio posible, lo que no valió de nada, puesto que Charlie roncaba como moto sierra oxidada en una extraña posición en el sofá, cosa que estaba segura que mañana le pasaría factura. Dirigí mis pies hacia la cocina y sin más que hacer espere que Jake me llamara. Suerte no espere mucho tiempo, a los cinco minutos lo estaba escuchando de vuelta.

-Señorita Swan aquí me reporto, sano y salvo.-

-Reporte aceptado, quedas liberado.-

No pude evitar reírme, por más que estuviera envuelta en diez mil problemas, Jake trataría de sacarme una sonrisa. Antes de colgar maldije a Paul cuando lo llamo dominado.

El cansancio estaba cerca de vencerme así que deje a mi padre en donde estaba y subí a mi habitación. Casi me da un infarto cuando entre y vi una silueta blanca esperándome al lado de la ventana. Por un instante mi corazón se paro pensando en Edward, pero retomo su ritmo alocado al reconocer a su querida hermana. Se me lleno el alma de tristeza al ver en la forma con que me miraba.

-¿Te divertiste hoy?-

-Buenas noches para ti también Alice.-

-No estoy aquí para hacer sociales.-

-Ya me di cuenta.-

-Sabes que esta no es una visita de cortesía.-

- También me di cuenta.-

Me quede quieta esperando el monologo que se avecinaba.

-Quiero saber una sola cosa.-

Se llevo las manos a la cadera, un gesto tan típico de ella cuando estaba enojada. Y en un segundo la tenía a dos centímetros de mí.

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de lastimar a mi hermano de esa forma? Te diré que esperaba cualquier reacción de tu parte, y en el fondo te comprendía. Edward te había dejado, teniendo que enfrentarte sola a infinidad de cosas. Pero esto es lo más infantil que te he visto hacer.-

-¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-

-Porque no se puede pasar de amar a alguien un día tanto como para arriesgar la vida a no sentir nada al segundo siguiente.-

-Si lo tienes todo tan claro ¿Para qué viniste?-

-Para decirte que Edward se puede tragar el cuento de que no lo amas pero yo no. Hace casi dos meses te hubieses suicidado en Volterra si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo ¿Me equivoco? No ¿Y sabes por qué?-

-No, no quiero saberlo, solo lárgate de mi habitación.-

Realmente no quería estar al tanto de sus suposiciones, sean ciertas o no. Obviamente no escucho mi pedido.

-Porque conozco la clase de amor que sientes por mi hermano. Es la misma que siento por Jasper. Así que se que serias incapaz de mentirle a Edward, si no fuera por una razón. Lo único que te diré es que tendré un ojo sobre ti. Tarde o temprano voy a averiguar lo que está pasando.-

Al segundo siguiente estaba sola en mi cuarto. No tuve fuerzas para ir al baño, me cambie allí mismo y me metí en la cama, rogando porque Alice no me escuchara llorar.

**Gracias a las que me dejan sus rr, a las que me tienen en alertas y favoritos y las que solo leen. **

**Les cuento que no sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar, todavía tengo que escribir el siguiente capítulo. Besos grandes.**

**Saludos desde la otoñal Buenos Aires y felices pascuas para todas.**


	9. Chapter 9 Pesadilla

Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyers. La historia a mí desquiciada mente.

**Bueno que decir. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Y sobre todo con aquellos que leen la historia. Yo misma soy de impacientarme con aquellas autoras que no actualizan seguido. Lo único que tengo para decirles es que no me tardare tanto tiempo en actualizar el próximo. Gracias por todo y aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

Capitulo 9 Pesadilla

Edward POV

Mis ojos clavados en las aguas heladas del rio Sol Duc, vieron pasar una por una las horas del día hasta hacerse de noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacia que me encontraba en la misma posición ni me importaba. Hacía rato que había dejado de sentir mi cuerpo, gracias al dolor que experimentaba en ese instante. Pero aunque su perjuicio no me era desconocido, no quitaba que me hiciera el mismo daño al que no lograba acostumbrarme.

Hipnotizado observaba el agua pasar sin siquiera reparar en ella. Me había sumido en el más grande asombro a causa de la firme medida de Bella de seguir siendo humana. Rumiaba en silencio la palabra en la que no quería pensar, me negaba a reconocerlo, pero la decepción retorcía mi pobre ego hasta hacerlo añicos. Haciendo que el resabio amargo de las palabras que me había dicho en la mañana, se instalara en mi boca y ni siquiera su deliciosa sangre la hubiese podido quitar de mi sistema.

_Asombrado,_ esa era la palabra justa, no por su negativa de compartir la eternidad conmigo sino por el dolor intenso que ese hecho provocaba en mí. Me dolía demasiado. Se suponía que era lo que yo quería… _lo que alguna vez imagine querer_. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque al volver a verla en Volterra, comprendí que la quería para siempre. Lo había querido desde el día en que descubrí que la amaba, pero mi obstinación no me había dejado ver lo obvio y ahora pagaba por eso. Y con todas estas certezas en mi cabeza, lo único a lo que atine fue correr, correr con todas mis fuerzas.

En un segundo me pare y al otro ya corría. Cualquiera que me hubiese cruzado, diría que era como un alma que llevaba el diablo. Los arboles pasaban a mis costados como manchas verdes, no había ni un ser vivo que quisiera toparse conmigo a esa altura de la noche y me lamente por eso. Quería desquitarme con alguien y si era un gran y marrón lobo me daría por satisfecho. Ansiaba arrancarle la cabeza y mostrarla ante el mundo para que todos se dieran cuenta quien era el mejor de los dos. Pero sabía interiormente que era una soberana estupidez. Lo único que lograría con este hecho seria iniciar la guerra total con los Quileutes y el odio eterno de Bella.

Cuando quise darme cuenta mis pies me habían llevado al prado.

En solo un instante escudriñe la maleza que me rodeaba y me deje caer en el suelo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero con un solo pensamiento, que estaría haciendo Bella en ese momento. Me rondaban mil ideas por la cabeza pero siempre sobre la misma imagen: ella en los brazos de Jacob, olvidándose de mí y de todo lo que tuvimos alguna vez. Y eso tenía un solo nombre.

Amor. Ella amaba a Jacob Black.

El motivo real por el que Bella no quería ser como yo. El había hecho que me olvidara por fin. Todo lo que un día había temido se hacía presente ante mis ojos. Bella ya no me amaba y la única solución posible a este problema era que me marchara y la dejara que viviera su vida tranquila. Pero no podía… y no lo haría.

Me exigí pararme y salir corriendo hacia su casa, aun a riesgo de que estuviera dormida. La confrontaría, le rogaría o la obligaría a escucharme. Pero ella tendría que creerme. Quizás la idea de Emmett de raptarla no era tan descabellada…Por dios Bella tenía que darme una oportunidad. Estaba llegando al bosque lindero a su casa cuando escuche que se estacionaba su camioneta. Fue cuando esa voz me pego de lleno en medio del pecho.

-_Te quiero, y deseo que me elijas a mí en vez de a él…_

_Maldita sea._

Y aunque quise mover las piernas no pude, solo me quede allí parado, esperando a que se fuera. No escuche, realmente me obligue a no escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. Preferí abstraerme vigilando el perímetro.

_Por favor cuídate, llámame cuando llegues. Y no me hagas esperar, sabes que me pongo ansiosa...-_

Vi como Bella entraba a su casa y sin pensarlo seguí al chucho que corría solicito hacia la reserva a cumplirle el pedido a la mujer que _yo_ amaba. No hizo falta que dijera nada, en un segundo lo tenia de frente y visiblemente molesto, como yo.

- No sé qué haces aquí, pensé que te había quedado claro que Bella ya no quiere nada contigo.- Me dijo al pasar, sin siquiera parar a mirarme.

- Que ella no quiera estar conmigo, no quiere decir que vaya a dejarla a su suerte, con Victoria amenazando su vida.-

-Entonces te informo que no está sola. Yo la cuido y la manada también. Para eso estamos aquí, para defenderla de las basuras de tu especie. Así que vete por donde llegaste.-

- Sinceramente me importa un comino lo que digas.-

-Eres patético, lárgate. ¿No lo entiendes…? ¿No te basto todo el daño que le hiciste? Si tanto la amas, has algo bueno por ella y desaparece de su vida.-

-No puedo. Y aunque suene o me vea como un maldito egoísta. La amo.-

-¡Qué bueno que lo dices! ¿Sabes que es muy retorcida tu forma de amar? si no conociera a los de tu especie…-

-No me conoces…-

-Si no los conociera.- Dijo pasando por alto mi comentario.- Apostaría mi brazo derecho, que al dejarla sola y a merced de una chupasangre desquiciada fue una forma fácil de deshacerte de la humana que ya no te divertía.-

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni del amor que le tengo. Eres un niño pretendiendo ser un hombre!-

Vi en un instante como la ira inundaba sus ojos negros hasta convertirse en dos ranuras negras, y como en una milésima de segundo su cuerpo se estremecía intensamente. No hacía falta saber qué es lo que se avecinaba a continuación ni me importaba. Si íbamos a pelear, era justo que fuera en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero nada paso, en el instante en que me disponía a saltarle al cuello dos pares de brazos me sostuvieron y una pequeña mano se apoyo en mi pecho. No hizo falta sacar mi vista del chucho para saber que eran mis dos hermanos, con Alice a la cabeza.

-¡¿Se volvieron locos?¿Quieren desatar una guerra por culpa de sus estúpidos egos? Matándose entre ustedes no van a lograr que Bella los ame. ¡Son dos idiotas!-

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Te recuerdo que también eres un sucio vampiro.- Dijo mirando directo a los ojos a mi hermana.

Un fuerte bramido se escucho salir de mi pecho y dos más a continuación de los de Emmett y Jasper. Trate de aprovechar este gesto y me quise soltar de sus manos pero no pude.

-Oye cuida las palabras con que te diriges a mi hermana.- Le gruño Emmett.

Otra vez trate de aprovecharme de la situación pero como en un eco, a través de la mente de Jasper escuche la voz de Alice pidiéndole que calmara la situación. Y no pude hacer mas nada. Un halo de artificial tranquilidad nos envolvió y solo se escucho la dulce voz de mi hermana.

-Soy la que te recuerda que si en diez minutos no llamas a Bella para avisarle que llegaste a salvo, va a llamar a tu padre.- Dijo Alice.

Y vi como el semblante del perro cambiaba de furioso a ansioso. Se veía como el perro faldero que era. Que irónico, yo en su lugar estaría igual, con tal de tener un poco de atención de Bella.

… Y él a Sam y después la manada entera saldrá en tu búsqueda. Te recuerdo que una palabra de más, convertiría a esto en una masacre. Dejando como único resultado a Bella sola y expuesta y todos sabemos que es lo que esto significa.

Los dos lo sabíamos. Como también sabíamos que la conversación no había terminado aquí.

No hizo falta que Alice terminara de hablar para quedarnos solos a metros de la casa de Bella. Tanto que cualquiera que nos hubiera visto supondría que llegaríamos de visita. Apenas pasaron dos minutos cuando escuchamos como sonaba el teléfono en du cocina. Suspire frustrado, de verdad hubiese querido arrancarle la cabeza al chico.

-Jasper, Emmett llévenselo a casa, y si se resiste arrástrenlo, no lo quiero cerca de Bella.-

-¿Y tú que harás?- Le dije asombrado.

-Hablar con ella, necesito que me explique algunas cosas. Y no quiero que te metas en mi cabeza tratando de averiguarlo.-

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?-

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.-

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella me incumbe.-

-¡Ah ya lárgate. Chicos llévenselo!-

No pude ni siquiera responderle que me vi arrastrado por el bosque en un minuto, llegando a casa en un tiempo record. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera quería encerrarme en mi habitación, pero no me quedaba de otra. En el fondo sabía que si Alice tenía que hablar con Bella era por algo y al fin y al cabo algo… es algo.

Entre al cuarto para hacer tiempo, tenía que pensar en otra cosa y la única forma que había era escuchar un poco de música. Desgraciadamente, lo único que escuchaba de un tiempo a esta parte era música clásica. Sé que era una estupidez, pero al escucharla recordaba a mi tiempo, a mi vida humana. En donde yo si era merecedor del amor de Bella, y en donde le hubiese podido dar la vida que tanto anhelo y que ella se reúsa llevar. Error reusaba…

Apreté play en mi reproductor esperando escuchar _La Forza del Destino de Verdi_ y pero me encontré con Debussy. Y aunque trate de que no llegase a _Claro de Luna_, cuando lo hizo no pude quitarla. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando las notas tan conocidas me llevaron a los primeros días de mi vida junto a Bella, y uno a uno los recuerdos como torbellino fueron pasando ante mí. Mes tras mes, cada pequeño detalle, cada gesto y cada emoción que fui descubriendo por su causa. Los que me habían hecho al fin un hombre feliz hasta aquellos que me convirtieron en el pobre infeliz que era ahora.

Volterra. Mi punto de inflexión.

¿Cómo pude sentir tanta felicidad en medio de tanta mierda? La respuesta era Bella y sus brazos protegiéndome del sol y de una ciudad hostil. Siempre protegiéndome. Lástima que yo nunca pude hacer eso por ella. Fue una pena que solo durara un momento, hasta que ella misma me hundió en el infierno.

Lo cual me merecía. Yo la tire a los brazos del chico Black. Fue cuando vinieron a mí los pensamientos del chucho hoy en el estacionamiento del instituto.

_-¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos? Tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos atrás nuestras casas…y a Sam?...-_

Ese recuerdo me dejo sin el aire que no necesitaba y como león enjaulado empecé a caminar el cuarto completamente a oscuras. No aguante mas la empalagosa melodía y puse la radio. Por suerte al instante sonó una estúpida canción de Metallica, y me concentre en las estridentes notas de una guitarra eléctrica. Escuche en ese momento que Alice entraba y Salí corriendo tras ella, encontrándola en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué hablaste con Bella? Dímelo porque no estoy de humor para que me esquives Alice.-Le dije de repente, dejándola totalmente asombrada.

- No te interesa Edward.-

-Mira Alice, si no quieres que la próxima vez que Jasper tenga una recaída, no te lo anuncie, te conviene decírmelo.-

-Tú no serias capaz.- Me dijo herida.

-Ponme a prueba.-

Me cerró la puerta en la cara.

-No me dejas opción, lo voy a averiguar por mi mismo.- Le grite a la puerta cerrada. Cuando me estaba por introducir al oscuro bosque lindero a la casa, sentí como Alice tocaba mi mano.

-Por favor Edward déjalo así. Necesita pensar.-

-Ya no puedo darle más tiempo, esto tiene que resolverse, necesito hablar con ella.-

-¿Y si no te gusta lo que tiene que decirte? ¿Y si no es lo que estas esperando escuchar? ¿Qué harás Edward?- Me dijo adolorida.

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero necesito escucharlo de su boca, sin eso estoy perdido.-

No había más verdad que esa.

Si hubiese sido humano, se me hubiese roto el corazón. Me pare en el estrecho alfeizar de la ventana cerrada, cuando la vi acostada en su cama, llorando. De un limpio arrastre, levante el marco de la ventana y me metí en su habitación. No me importo si estaba bien o mal que me inmiscuyera de esa forma. Lo único que quería ahora era abrazarla, consolarla…consolarnos.

-¿Qué sucede corazón? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le dije apartando un mechón de cabello de su mejilla, roja por el llanto.

-¿En serio quieres saber por qué lloro? ¿O te seguirás haciendo el desentendido? Me dijo con furia, apartando mi mano de su rostro.

-De verdad quiero saberlo.-

_Por supuesto que no_.

Por una milésima de segundo pude ver algo como dolor atravesar sus ojos, pero no pude asegurarlo. Me pare cuando se paro y me miro decidida.

-Lloro por cada maldito día en que tú y tu familia se cruzaron en mi vida. Lloro porque después de todo el daño que me hicieron, tienen la desfachatez de querer controlar mi vida como a ustedes se les da la gana.- Me dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

Lloro porque ni tu ni tu hermana son capaces de ver que no los quiero en mi vida. Tienen que entender que pertenecen al pasado. Si quieres que lo haga cursi. Ya no te amo y me parece de una desfachatez increíble que quieras manipularme para que te siga como tu perro faldero. Lo nuestro se termino

Sabía que mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar como yo estaba sintiendo que reaccionaba o tal vez era que mi cerebro por fin se había despertado de un largo letargo, pero tuve que aferrarme de su frágil brazo para no caerme al piso debido a la impresión que estaba teniendo. Pero fue solo un momento. Bella rápidamente quito mi mano y se cruzo de brazos, otra vez esperando…

En ese momento no era capaz de encontrar mi voz ni en medio de una iglesia vacía a las tres de la madrugada.

-Bella yo no pretendí manipularte, esa nunca fue mi intención. Solo quise protegerte de lo que soy.- Le dije en apenas un susurro.

- ¡Un cuerno protegerme. Lo hubiese hecho cuando me conociste, te hubieses quedado en Alaska. Pero eres un maldito egoísta y ahora no quieres pagar las consecuencias. Se un hombre por primera vez en tu vida y asume tus errores como yo asumí los míos y!... –

-¿Y deduzco de tus palabras que tu error fui yo?- Le dije esperando cualquier cosa menos las palabras…

-Nunca mejor dicho.-

Si tenía razón ¿Por qué seguir alargando lo insostenible? ¿No era yo el que decía que le daría lo que ella deseara siempre? Era hora que al menos cumpliera con algunas de las promesas dichas en el pasado. Pero no ahora, también le había prometido protegerla de Victoria. Y tenía que empezar por cumplir la más importante.

No la quise mirar, me di vuelta para salir por la ventana pero me arrepentí y la mire a los ojos.

-Te juro que me voy a ir pero no ahora. Victoria rondando cerca es un peligro que no voy a darme el lujo de que corras así…-

-Así que nada Edward. Esto ya no es tu responsabilidad. De ahora en más se harán cargo Jake y la manada. Acabo de hablar con Sam, desde mañana me mudo a la reserva. Estate tranquilo que si Victoria se atreviera a meterse allí a buscarme no saldría viva. Eso te lo aseguro.-

-¡¿Te volviste loca? Bella los lobos son inestables. No podre saber cómo estas, no podre verte. No me dejaran pasar!-

-Esa es la idea, no verte. Sigue con tu vida, que yo voy a hacer lo mismo con la mía.-

_**Insoportable**_.

Eso es lo que fue saltar de su ventana y tratar de llegar a casa. Lo único que tengo claro es que me tarde horas y que cuando al fin entre, estaban todos esperándome en silencio, en la sala. Curiosamente no recuerdo casi nada de este hecho. Solo escuchaba los lamentos silenciosos de mi familia.

-Hijo, nosotros haremos lo que tú quieras hacer.- Me dijo Carlisle apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Por supuesto que no. Nos quedaremos y la protegeremos de Victoria.- Dijo Alice mientras se paraba resuelta y caminaba hacia mí, para darme un abrazo.

-¿No lo entiendes Alice? Ya no tengo nada que hacer. Bella se muda mañana a la Push, ella le pidió a Sam que se hiciera cargo de su seguridad.- Le dije con un gemido lastimero.

-Entonces ahora más que nunca nos tenemos que quedar. Esto termina de confirmar mis sospechas.-

**¿Qué les pareció? Me dejarían su comentario. Necesito saber cómo les parece la historia (tengan piedad de mi son las 2:10 de la madrugada) Besos desde la inestable Buenos Aires.**


	10. Chapter 10 Huida

Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a la loca que aquí rubrica.

_**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, las cosas empiezan a enredarse y ponerse más oscuras. Prometo que voy a actualizar muy pronto. Besos.**_

Capitulo 10

Huida.

Bella Pov

Una semana… esta había sido una larga y difícil semana.

Si alguien me hubiese preguntado como había hecho para soportarla, mi respuesta hubiese sido: La más absoluta inconsciencia. Era eso o la demencia súbita. Y apuesto que con Alice tras mis pasos, no hubiese pasado del área de recepción de cualquier hospital psiquiátrico al que hubiese querido internarme.

Trate de imaginarme que no ocurría nada en mi vida. Que no existía nadie a mí alrededor que expectante esperaba que diera aunque sea algún indicio de los pasos a seguir. Lo que no quería decir, que no sintiera tres pares de ojos en mi espalda todo el tiempo. Cosa que me ponía nerviosa de sobre manera, por lo cual había adquirido una costumbre de estar todo el tempo mirando la hora del reloj, para por fin correr a esconderme en la reserva, Si, milagrosamente me había podido mudar allí.

Fue la mañana siguiente a la discusión final que tuve con Edward. Me había acostado con la idea desesperada de convencer a Charlie de que de alguna manera me dejara ir, aunque sea por unos días. Di varias vueltas en la cama, devanándome los sesos para encontrar una excusa plausible a mi escapatoria. Y mil veces durante la noche insulte a mi inepto cerebro por haberle soltado tremenda mentira. Ahora estaba obligada a hacer algo.

A la única conclusión que llegue fue de una vez por todas tendría que pensar antes de hablar.

No pude quitar la vista de la ventana que aunque hacia ya varias horas que él se había ido, seguía abierta…como en los últimos ocho meses. El rostro de Edward no cesaba de pasar ante mí, y cada vez se me hacía más claro los signos evidentes de dolor en el ¿Pero cómo hacer esto sin lastimarlo? ¿Por qué no se iba? Era evidente que no lo quería en mi vida y él seguía allí, como un masoquista, ávido por algo de lo que yo no podía darle. Rece para que se hubiese cansado de toda la situación y se hubiese marchado. Y aunque era lo mejor para todos, el solo hecho de imaginarlo yéndose, hizo que se me cortara la respiración en el pecho.

Estaba sentada desayunando cereales con leche, que era lo único que mi estomago soportaba gracias a los nervios que me carcomían por dentro. Estaba determinada a mudarme a la Push, lo quisiera mi padre o no. Pero pareció que la fortuna ese día se había acordado que yo existía.

Me di cuenta de que algo pasaba porque Charlie nunca se quedaba en la casa los sábados por la mañana. Salvo que hubiera pasado algo importante, como así parecía.

-Buenos días Bella.- Me dijo nervioso.

-Buenos días papa. ¿Hoy no vas a pescar?-

-No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el trabajo. Y que a propósito te conciernen a ti también.-

-¿Paso algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar?-

-No a ti, más bien el preocupado debería ser yo.-

- Por favor ve al grano.-

-OK. Tengo que irme a Seattle un par de semanas por cuestiones administrativas.-

-¿Irte?-

-Si nena, parece que mis superiores ven con inquietud que Forks tenga una estación exclusiva. Me temo que están queriendo trasladarla a Port Ángeles.- Me dijo abatido.

-Espera. ¿Me estas queriendo decir que nos tendremos que mudar?-

_Por dios aparte de tener que lidiar con dos sádicas vampiras, con un padre desempleado también. Ahora sí tendría la excusa perfecta para internarme en un psiquiátrico… _

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Lo que si tengo claro es que no te dejare sola en la casa. Así que estuve pensando que sería mejor…-

Juro que en ese instante pensé que finalmente me enviaría con Renée. ¿Pero alguien me aseguraba que marchándome Jane no me seguiría? ¿O Victoria? ¿Quién me aseguraba que en florida no sería como en Forks? o lo que sería peor ¿Tendría el valor esta vez de despedirme de Edward?...

De repente quise que todo terminara de una vez. Que Victoria o Jane hicieran su trabajo y así acabar por fin con la pesadilla. Todos eso pensamientos rondaron por mi cabeza en un instante. Como en un segundo supe que esta vez sí, no resistiría mi vida lejos de Edward, si por alguna razón el destino aun me quisiera con vida.

-…Que te quedaras con los Uley.-

-¿Por qué con ellos? Le dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

-Porque no voy a dejar que pases casi dos semanas en la casa de Jacob. Eso no está bien.-

_Machista._

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me quedare con Sam?-

-Porque ya hable con él y está de acuerdo ¿O a caso quieres quedarte con los Cullen?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?- Le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de enojo.

-Que que puede que sea cerrado, pero no soy estúpido.- Me miro con condescendencia.

-No sé de que hablas papá.- Le dije tratando de poner mi mejor cara de póker. Pero no se me da bien eso de mentir.

-Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Pero eso no es lo que estamos hablando ahora. Te vas mañana a la mañana, prepara tus cosas.-

-Ok.-

Y así termino la charla que me daría la vía de escape que tanto estaba deseando.

Ya que tenía por delante la mañana y la tarde libre me dedique a hacer las cosas de la casa. En el fondo sabia que lo hacía para no pensar, pero no me cuestione. Era lo único que me faltaba. Después de dejar la casa más o menos arreglada, me ocupe concienzudamente de empacar mis cosas. Por más que puse todo mi empeño en hacer las maletas, en el fondo de mi cabeza escuchaba la susurrante voz de mi consciencia. Claramente me decía que no hiciera lo que Charlie casi me había ordenado. Y que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de casa, corriera hacia Edward, que él me daría toda la protección que necesitaba.

Y de verdad me moría por hacerlo.

Estaba en mi habitación, terminando de reunir las ultimas prendas para meter en la maleta, cuando me aferre al respaldar de la cama, por el fuerte estremecimiento que me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, al imaginarme envuelta por los fuertes y fríos brazos de Edward, al imaginarme aferrándome a su cintura por largo rato. Casi pude sentir sus manos fuertes acariciar mi espalda una y otra vez. Y por el solo hecho de pensar en ese gesto me hizo ansiar su cuerpo mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Lo que no hubiese dado en ese momento porque mi fantasía se hiciese realidad.

Y otra vez mi mente me transporto hacia su cuerpo, y como si fuera un rayo, un espasmo traspaso mi vientre al recordar las veces en que me dormí sujeta a su pecho, los momentos que pasamos solos en su habitación o en la mía, en silencio, abrazados sin más sonidos que nuestras respiraciones.

Su frio y cálido pecho. Cuanta noche abrazada a él… y no iban a volver.

La certidumbre que me dio el saber que ya no habría marcha atrás, que después de mañana no habría palabras para deshacer el camino, que no habría manera de arreglar las cosas, hizo que después de tanto tiempo, el agujero en mi pecho se abriera de nuevo. Pero ya no supuraba por la ausencia de Edward, por no verlo o saber que me dejaría vivir la vacía vida humana que el tanto anhelaba para mí. Ahora era diferente, tendría que esconder el miedo de poder ser descubierta.

Sonreí sin alegría al reconocer que el haber tratado de comportarme normal ante Charlie durante los últimos ocho meses, había sido un juego de niños comparado a lo que me esperaba de aquí en más. Seria yo la que tendría que simular indiferencia y desamor. Y en desventaja, tendría a Jasper detrás de mis emociones todo el tiempo

Pelee con la sensación de angustia durante el resto del día. Y como un deja vu, volvieron las lagrimas a escondidas y el silencio penetrante y espeso. No quería que llegara la noche, por eso me quede con Charlie, en la sala frente al televisor. Hasta que irremediablemente, el sueño empezó a vencerme. No quería entrar a mi cuarto, no quería clavar mis ojos en la ventana cerrada, aunque tuve que aferrarme a la perrilla para no abrirla de par en par.

Tome el pijama y el neceser y literalmente corrí hacia el baño.

Me bañe y cepille los dientes con la extraña mezcla de ansiedad y miedo. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo ansiaban que literalmente Edward irrumpiera en mi cuarto y jurara no irse para después meterse conmigo en la cama, debajo de las sabanas para no soltarnos más. Que me dijera que los problemas se terminarían con la promesa de una vida eterna juntos. Me dolió el sentimiento de frustración que esto provoco en mí, el nunca se permitiría llegar tan lejos, aunque para mi seria la gloria.

No más barreras y mis piernas enroscadas en las suyas, no más murallas y mi pecho pegado al suyo, aunque tratase de apartarme con dulzura, con el siempre eficaz alegato de que su gélido cuerpo me enfermaría. Nada de eso me importaría, si pudiera tener tan solo una noche todo su cuerpo para mí, para acariciar y besar y abrazar y amar…si él se dejara llevar.

Y el miedo de que lo hiciera recorrió mi cuerpo casi tanto como el mismo anhelo.

En cambio enrosque mi cuerpo en las frazadas y me deje llevar por los hermosos recuerdos que me lo trajeron a mi toda la noche. Así fue mi última noche antes de mudarme a la reserva. En una duerme vela que me mantuvo en vilo. Con imágenes de Edward en el prado y detrás del cristal de la ventana a la vez. Al amanecer estaba despierta y exhausta. Pero permanecí en la cama hasta que un atisbo del sol llego hasta sus pies y ya no lo pude retrasar más.

Me cambie, cepille mis dientes y baje a desayunar en menos de media hora. Y todo me supo a mierda. Porque no había otra palabra para describir como me sentía en ese momento. Sentada en una de las tres sillas de la cocina, con la nota de mi padre diciéndome que había salido a la estación un momento y que llegaría antes que Sam para despedirse y la noche pasada pasándome factura, lo único que atine a hacer fue quedarme mirando por la ventana de la cocina, como invariablemente llovía sobre Forks.

Cerré los ojos y todo me daba vueltas y sabía a mierda.

Dos golpes en la puerta me volvieron a la tierra y supuse que era Sam, pero mire la hora y ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana. Estaba por regañarlo por haber venido tan temprano. De seguro venia con Jacob y ya me veía haciendo el desayuno para dos que comían como un batallón de infantería después de la guerra. Al abrir la puerta me quede de una pieza al verlo parado frente a mí, con la mirada de niño triste, que no pude dejarlo parado allí. Así que busque mi voz hasta que la encontré y lo hice pasar.

Mientras que cerraba la puerta y veía su espalda, me traspasaron exactamente ocho sentimientos distintos, culpa por hacerlo sufrir, dolor por mentirle, rabia hacia Jane y sus juegos siniestros, odio a Victoria y su escapatoria constante, cansancio por tantos meses de lucha, desolación por lo que vendría, amor por el maravilloso hombre que tenia ante mí y un deseo indomable por su boca. Todo y nada en un segundo.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-No, estoy esperando a Sam.-

-Entonces ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de convencerte?-

_Si, por dios has algo, has algo, me muero._

_-No.-_

Se paso la mano por el cabello, en signo claro de frustración y me miro con impotencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se quedo así, pretendiendo entender. Después beso mi frente y me abrazo fuerte. Llegados a este punto ya no pude aguantar más y simplemente me largue a llorar, con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho, enrosque mis brazos a su cintura, mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

-No llores corazón. Te prometo que Victoria no te va a tocar, antes va a tener que matarme.-

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

-Edward perdóname.-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, los dos sabemos que esto es mi culpa. Solo prométeme que te cuidaras. Si te pasara algo. …-

-Por favor quédate tranquilo.- Le dije mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello.

-Entonces ¿Dime qué hago? ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados? ¿Me siento a esperar a ver cómo te alcanza Victoria?- Me dijo soltándome y echándose a caminar como un león enjaulado por toda la sala.

-No tienes que hacer nada, este no es tu problema. Te lo dije el otro día.- Tuve que agachar la cabeza para que no vea las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

De reojo vi como se quedo estático en medio de la sala, cualquier rastro de calma se había evaporado y me miraba como un loco recién escapado del manicomio. Por primera vez le tuve miedo.

-No puedes pedirme eso.-

Y aunque susurro pude sentir la furia contenida.

-Sí que puedo.-

Me recorrió un fuerte escalofrió por el cuerpo, en sus ojos no quedaban trazas del dorado que tanto me gustaba. Retrocedí dos pasos y volví hacia la cocina, necesitaba aire. Me senté en una de las sillas, la boca me sabía a metal, la cabeza me daba vueltas y todo era una mierda. El silencio se hizo espeso y pensé que se había ido. Pero no, seguía parado en el medio de la sala, mirándome fijamente, terriblemente bello y abatido.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo y te juro que voy a matar a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño.-

Cerré los ojos ante tan terrible afirmación.

Si él hubiese sabido que con su terquedad lo único que hacía era mandar a su familia y a sí mismo a una muerte segura, me odiaría y se llevaría con él la poca cordura que todavía conservaba. Pero no podía tener un momento de egoísmo y arruinarlo todo. Así que hice lo que venía haciendo hasta ese momento, callar.

Tuve la certeza de que si permanecía en Forks, cualquiera saldría lastimado. Y me sentí asqueada. Era una cobarde sin remedio, no podía ni soportar la idea de no volverlo a ver, no después de todo lo que había pasado los últimos ocho meses. No después de que creí que no lo volvería a ver, que no me amaba. Y si me hubiesen preguntado en ese minuto si arriesgaría mi vida, a pesar de todo, les hubiese contestado con un sí rotundo. Si solo arriesgara mi propia vida, la echaría a la suerte mil veces, con tal de estar con Edward. Pero este no era el caso, y había otras vidas que dependían de mi cordura y no de mi corazón.

Abrí los ojos y tan corto como un suspiro fue el segundo que tardo en pararse frente a mí y tomar mi cara entre sus manos y al pararme tuve que aferrarme al borde de la mesa, porque las piernas no me funcionaron. No hizo falta que dijera nada, lo veía en sus oscuros ojos, que me miraban con desesperanza. Si me hubiese negado, tuve la impresión que no le importaría. Pero no me negué. A decir verdad, lo deseaba con todo lo que era. Una simple muchacha de dieciocho años.

Este beso fue distinto a todos los demás, hasta del primero. De su parte no hubo vacilación, ni miedos, ni siquiera timidez. Tomo mis labios como si quisiera devorarlos, y quise llorar de alivio al sentir su boca fundida en la mía. Sus ojos clavados en los míos, parecían encendidos por un fuego extraño. No vacilo al meter su lengua en mi boca y enroscarla con la mía, convirtiendo al beso en frenético y demandante, haciendo que mis barreras cayeras con un estrepitoso gemido. Sus manos como tentáculos se envolvieron a mí alrededor, y por primera vez sentí como sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de mi espalda.

La parte coherente de mi cerebro me gritaba que me alejara, que el besarlo de esa manera lo confundiría más, pero no pude hacerlo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era tal mi necesidad de él, que me deje arrastrar por la sensación placentera que su boca en la mía me proporcionaba. Era como un enfermo de cáncer después de curarse, era el mejor estado en que me había encontrado en mucho tiempo, y sé que Edward lo supo.

Sé que quiso ser suave, pero no lo fue y no me importo. Me tomo de la cintura y me sentó con rudeza en la orilla de la mesa, mientras enroscaba sus largos dedos en las raíces de mi cabello y me acercaba mas, como si eso fuera posible. En ese instante su urgencia y la mía se unieron para que el metiera la mano por debajo de mi camiseta y pasara su largo y frio dedo índice por debajo del broche del sostén, haciendo que me atravesara una potente descarga por todo el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces enrosque mis piernas en torno a su cintura y envolví fuertemente los brazos en su cuello. Ninguno de los dos tenía consciencia en ese momento, solo las ganas terribles de tenernos.

No me acuerdo en que momento volví a sentir su boca en mi cuello, pero lo sentía por todos lados y estaba feliz. Y angustiada y triste y mortificada y disgustada y sola y vacía y profundamente necesitada de su amor. Y con todo eso a cuestas enrosque mas fuerte mis piernas a su cintura y rodeé con rabia su cuello y deje que el momento me llevara hacia donde quisiera.

No sentí la mesa debajo y abrí los ojos, estábamos en medio de la cocina, enroscados y jadeantes, nos miramos a los ojos. Era tarde, supe que él lo había descubierto, su mirada me lo gritaba, pero me quede callada.

-Si te pasara algo, ten por seguro que entrare y matare al culpable. - Me dijo con la mirada más terrorífica que le conocía.

_Dios ten piedad de mí._

-Puedo escuchar que Sam está a unos kilómetros. Cuídate y cuando quieras a la hora que sea, te voy a buscar.-

No pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Era una extraña escena para aquel que lo viera desde afuera. Edward me reprendía y yo todavía enroscada en el asentía como niña buena.

Acto seguido me soltó y me sentí absolutamente vacía. Pero no dejo mi boca con la que lleno con la suya por un momento. Al siguiente lo vi parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con la mirada anhelante y turbia.

-Te amo corazón.-

Y se fue dejándome sola en mitad de la cocina y con un vacio enorme en el estomago. Como pude corrí hacia el baño y me encerré. La cabeza me daba vueltas y una pena infinita me oprimía el pecho. Pero había algo mas, una nueva sensación que me recorría y se centraba en un punto del cuerpo que jamás pensé sentir con Edward. Como definirlo, sentía lujuria, pasión. Pero sabía lo que significaba, estaba… excitada y necesitada de Edward más que nunca. En silencio rece para que el sintiera la mismo en ese momento. Dos golpes fuertes en la puerta me bajaron de las nubes. Era Sam.

Corrí hacia la puerta y sin saludarme se metió en mi sala, olfateando el aire como Beagle tras el pato.

-¿Quién estuvo aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Edward vino a despedirse.-

Me miro esperando a que continuara pero no lo hice. El podía ser mi protector pero no mi padre ni mi amigo, ni mucho menos mi confidente y así se lo hice saber con mi mejor cara de enojo.

-Ok. Me llamo Charlie, pidió que lo esperáramos un momento.-

- Siéntete como en tu casa, Voy a mi habitación.-

Subí y me quede sentada en la cama hasta que escuche como se estaciono la patrulla. Era como empezar de nuevo, con las maletas en la puerta, sentí otro deja vu, pero este era más agradable. Que es lo que no hubiese dado en ese momento por volver el tiempo atrás y poder remediar tantos errores. Un golpe en mi puerta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad… otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces me había pasado en este día? Había perdido la cuenta.

-Cariño estoy de vuelta.- El tono dulce que mi padre uso, me hablo de lo preocupado que se encontraba por dejarme sola tantos días.

-Ahora bajo, estoy viendo si no me olvide de nada.-

-Ok.-

Hice un rápido recorrido por el cuarto y cuando fui a cerciorarme que la ventana estuviese cerrada, lo vi. Parado en el límite entre mi patio trasero y el bosque, me miraba directo a los ojos. Estática no pude destrabar mi mirada de la suya, hasta que escuche la voz de Charlie instándome a bajar de una vez. Después de despedirme y prometerle a mi padre que me cuidaría, cosa que estaba haciendo muy a menudo últimamente. Me metí en el viejo auto de Sam, a la espera de no sé qué cosa.

El viaje hacia la reserva fue silencioso, teniendo en cuenta que tenía la poderosa sensación de estar siendo observada. Así que me pase el viaje mirando por la ventanilla, con el firme propósito de que mi perseguidor pudiera ver que estaba a salvo. Lo que no sabía era que no se conformaría con ese gesto. Cuando estábamos a menos de veinte metros de la frontera que dividía los dos territorios (licántropo y vampiro) nos estaba esperando.

Sam freno de golpe al ver que Edward no se movió, bajando furioso para encarar al hermoso vampiro que no hacía otra cosa más que mirarme. Pero me adelante y me interpuse entre los dos, llevándomelo a un costado. No sin antes ganarme una furiosa mirada del macho alfa de la manada.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- Le dije nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no vine a pelear.- Dijo mirando a Sam. -Solo que ya sabes que Alice no podrá verte y sin ella estoy ciego.-

Me dijo tomándome la mano. Aprovechando a llevarme un poco más lejos de la mirada de Sam.

-Solo vine a darte este móvil, para que lo uses cuando quieras. Puedes hablar con Alice y si quieres conmigo. Por favor acéptalo.-

-Edward mañana es lunes.- No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-Lo sé, por favor hazlo por mí.-

Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Lo que me hizo aceptarlo de inmediato. Lo que vi no me gusto. No supe que es lo que se escondía tras esa mirada de hielo. Pero por las veces en que la había visto, significaba que el volcán dentro de él estaba a punto de erupción.

-Está bien, llamo esta noche. Pero lo hago para que no vuelvas loca a Alice.-

-Como tú quieras, solo hazlo.- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y repasaba mi labio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

Sam carraspeo sonoramente, sacándonos de la pequeña burbuja en que estábamos metidos. Me abrazo fuerte por un momento y beso mi frente. Mientras caminaba hacia el auto escuche como Edward "hablaba" con Sam.

- Cuídala.- Le dijo con un claro tono de advertencia.

-El aviso está de más. Y si pasara algo, al único que le tendría que dar explicaciones es a Charlie. No al causante del lio en que está metida.- Le contesto el licántropo agriamente, mientras me abría la puerta del acompañante del auto.

Dicho lo cual presurosa me subí al auto para por fin llegar a la reserva.

Lo último que vi fue sus ojos como dos pozos llenos de agonía.

Realmente no sabía con exactitud cuál era la magnitud del lio en que estaba metida. No llegue a darme cuenta que al mudarme con Sam, lo único que estaba haciendo era enredar más las cosas. Pero era tal mi desesperación que no me di cuenta que a partir de allí, todo iría cuesta abajo.

-Realmente Bella no entiendo.-

-No hace falta, que lo entienda yo, basta y sobra.-

Sabía que estaba mal que le contestara de esa forma. Después de todo, me estaba proporcionando seguridad. Pero estaba cansada de que todos se sintieran con el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida. Sam no me miro pero pude percibir el enojo escondido debajo de su silencio. El cual duro hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Nos esperaban en la puerta de entrada Emily y Jacob, que ansioso se lanzo a abrirme la puerta del coche, sacándome volando literalmente por los aires. Y como siempre me retuvo entre sus brazos por largo tiempo. En cambio Emily me beso en la mejilla. De reojo vi como Sam "conversaba" con su novia en silencio. De inmediato supe cual era el motivo.

No había vuelto a la pequeña casa desde el tiempo en que estaba bajo el ala protectora de la manada. Y desde que los Cullen habían vuelto, no había tenido el coraje suficiente para mirar a Emily a la cara. Siempre supe que le habría gustado que Jacob y yo llegáramos a ser pareja, obviamente nunca me lo dijo, no con palabras. Pero si con las miradas que nos lanzaba cada vez que él y yo estábamos juntos. Sobre todo en aquellos días en que Victoria me acechaba y me había instalado como hoy, en la reserva. En los momentos de ansiedad y desasosiego, esperando que la creciente manada volviera de sus expediciones de rastreo.

Después de todo en ese momento yo era _la chica lobo_.

Pero en el fondo siempre fui _la chica vampiro_.

Al ingresar sonreí al recordar la primera vez en que entre allí, la mañana en que Jacob me confirmo su licantropía. Y por un momento me sentí bien. La pequeña sala parecía enorme sin la presencia de los demás muchachos. Jacob no dejaba de rondarme como la abeja a la miel, haciendo bromas y metiéndose en la cocina para comer algo. En dos segundos tenia ante mí un muy suculento desayuno, el cual Jacob miraba como ciego que ve la luz por primera vez. Sentí la risa cantarina de Emily.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer el resto del día?- Me dijo Jacob, mientras se devoraba de un solo bocado mi pancake entero, con el tocino y todo.

-Por ahora ir a mi habitación y desempacar, tengo que terminar un trabajo para el instituto y después si me queda tiempo, veré.-

-Aguafiestas.- Me respondió Jacob, todavía con la comida en la boca.

La habitación de huéspedes era más pequeña que la de la casa de Charlie, los muebles eran humildes y antiguos a simple vista, pero bien conservados. La pintura fresca todavía se podía oler y las cortinas azules nuevas me hicieron sentir vergüenza. Ellos no nadaban en dinero y que hayan remodelado el cuarto me dejo sin palabras.

-¿Te gusta? Si quieres podemos sacar lo que no sea de tu agrado.- Me dijo Emily, que con extrañeza esperaba que no me gustara la habitación.

- No digas eso, es bonita, gracias.-

El resto del día se fue entre desempacar y terminar de hacer el trabajo sobre Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte. El cual me tenía obsesionada, básicamente por el coraje de Jane de alejarse del hombre que amaba. Deje a un lado la lapicera, me sentía frustrada. ¿En dónde estaba el romanticismo en sufrir tanto? Si las hermanas Bronté hubiesen conocido de verdad lo doloroso que era separarse de la persona que se ama, no hubiesen escrito las novelas que escribieron.

Así llego mi primera noche en la reserva. Tanto Sam como los demás habían salido de expedición, según pude escuchar Victoria rondaba otra vez y habían salido a cazarla. La angustia volvió multiplicada a la enésima potencia, si conocía como conocía a Edward, estaba segura que estaría en la expedición también. Y si él estaba tras la peligrosa vampira, los demás. Y de solo pensar en la pequeña Alice en una supuesta pelea, se me erizo la piel. Era noche cerrada cuando vi entrar por la puerta a la manada en pleno. Todos me saludaron pero nadie hizo alusión a los Cullen, del único vampiro del que tuve noticias fue de Victoria, que había logrado escaparse… otra vez.

Afortunadamente se fueron enseguida, viendo que mi humor no era el mejor. Me moría de ganas de tener alguna noticia de Edward, pero no quería llamarlo teniendo a Jacob y los demás a solo unos metros míos. Después de la cena por fin pude ir estar a solas con el móvil que me había dado Edward. Casi grito de la alegría cuando Emily me dispenso de lavar los platos. Salí disparada hacia mi cuarto.

Tenía dos mensajes. Me los había mandado inmediatamente después de seguirme hasta el límite del territorio Quileute.

_**Te acabo de dejar y lo único que quiero es que sea mañana. Me haces falta.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**Deduzco de tu silencio que no te pasa lo mismo que a mí y duele. No sabes cuánto. Te amo.**_

_**Edward.**_

_Por dios ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un vampiro demandante? y…¿Caprichoso? _

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, mirando absorta su último mensaje. Si ya era sobreprotector, malhumorado cuando lo contradecía, el hombre más romántico que existía, lo cual ya rayaba en la incredulidad, increíblemente tierno, inteligente hasta la envidia y dolorosamente bello ¿Ahora se le sumaba celoso y agobiado?

Madre mía estaba enamorada de un caballero victoriano de verdad.

_O a lo mejor estas ante su verdadera naturaleza._

Pero aunque fuera así, lo amaría igual. Si pude hacerlo con todo lo malo, que realmente era malo. Podría lidiar con sus celos y sus inseguridades.

_**Eres un exagerado.**_

_**Bella.**_

Es lo único que pude elaborar con coherencia. Sabía que estaba mal, pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo celoso y triste, me hicieron amarlo más. No porque sufriera, sino porque me amaba de la manera en que yo quería que me amaran. No quería un simple:

" _¿Llegaste bien? Te extraño"_

_No, _yo quería que se sintiera como yo me sentía. No para que sufriera sino para que se diera cuenta en la forma en que lo amaba. Y si realmente así era, quizás cabria alguna esperanza para nosotros. Un amor tan profundo y poderoso no se podía terminar poniéndole kilómetros de distancia, mucho menos veintitrés.

_**No lo soy. Si supieras lo angustiado que estaba porque no contestabas, no dirías eso.**_

_**Edward**_.

_**Ok. Estoy bien. Igual eres un exagerado.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**Exagerado o no lo único que quiero es saber de ti.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**Estoy bien. Solo quiero dormir. **_

_**Bella.**_

_**Me encantaría estar allí contigo. Dulces sueños amor.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**Buenas noches para ti también.**_

_**Bella.**_

Me quede con el móvil en la mano por unos minutos. Si le hubiese contestado con la verdad en menos de veinte minutos lo tendría corriendo por la reserva yendo en mi búsqueda.

El desayuno fue fundamentalmente extraño y ruidoso.

Por lo general el mío era tranquilo y solitario, ya que Charlie se había marchado una vez que me levantaba. En cambio este fue todo lo contrario. Me sentía apretada en la pequeña sala, sentada a la mesa, rodeada de los hombretones de los integrantes de la manada. Todos hablaban a la vez mientras comían. Varias veces tuve que esquivar las manazas de Jared, que sentado frente mío se estiraba para tomar uno de los tantos panecillos que Emily había preparada con dedicación y paciencia oriental. Para que en veinte minutos seis fornidos chicos Quileutes se los devoraran como simples bizcochitos.

Tome mi solitario café intranquila y asombrada por tanto bullicio a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Estaba impaciente por irme, me sentía como sapo de otro pozo en ese momento. Solo quería seguir con lo poco de la rutina que me quedaba. El instituto, que para muchos era como una tortura china, para mí desde el momento en que me había levantado, se había convertido en la zanahoria que alcanzar para un galgo entrenado.

Y mi zanahoria se llamaba Edward Cullen.

Discutí por varios minutos con Sam por el hecho de que él y Jacob me fueran a llevar al instituto. No quería niñeras a esta altura de mi vida y así se los hice saber yéndome sola en mi vieja camioneta, los treinta kilómetros que separaban La Push del instituto.

_No te engañes, no quisiste que te acompañaran porque no quieres que él se sienta desplazado. Quieres que en este gesto vea que sigue siendo tu ángel guardián. El único…_

Llegue mas tarde de lo que suponía, el estacionamiento estaba silencioso, señal de que las clases habían comenzado. Me apresure a tomar mi mochila y al abrir la puerta los brazos fuertes de Edward me rodearon con fuerza. Lo sentí nervioso, casi hubiese podido jurar que asustado. Deje que me tuviera así para que se calmara, pero cuando quise separarme al cabo de unos momentos no pude moverme ni cinco centímetros.

-Es horrible no poder saber cómo te encuentras.- Dijo dándome un largo beso en la frente.

-Te lo dije, eres un exagerado.-

-Y yo te dije que no lo soy. Solo dame un minuto mas.- Dijo abrazándome un poco más fuerte, aunque no se lo dije. Solo me quede allí gritándole en silencio cuanto lo amaba.

-Por favor Edward, estamos retrasados.-

Me soltó reticente, lo cual era extraño en el. Aunque siempre había sido un poco posesivo, siempre se esforzó por controlarse.

_¿Cómo te sentirías tú en su lugar? Sin saber nada de Edward._

_No temas Edward, no temas. Estoy aquí, mírame, sigo aquí, a pesar de todo._

Camine rápido hacia el edificio, sintiendo los ojos de Edward clavados en mi espalda. Al llegar a la puerta del salón de historia, vi parado a Mike, que sonriente quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo. Algo detrás de mí lo hizo meterse de inmediato en el salón. Y a juzgar por su semblante descompuesto Edward había tenido que ver.

Sentí su presencia como un fantasma todo el día. Edward nunca se había comportado de esa manera, aunque trate de no mirarlo, cuando lo hice parecía reconcentrado, perdido en sus pensamientos. La energía que emanaba su figura aunque no estuviese conmigo en la biblioteca, ni cuando me escondí en el baño, parecía no desaparecer de mí alrededor. Fluctuaba según estuviera cerca de mi o no., que eran muy pocas veces. La mayoría era como ser tragada por un agujero negro, denso y oscuro. Lleno de amor y desespero, que se reflejaban en sus anhelantes ojos. Y yo solo me quede allí, rodeada de esa aura que me hacía perder el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que rondara por mi cabeza. Así día tras día, se hacía duro permanecer a su lado, como si nada pasara. Sentir venir desde lejos a golpearte toda la energía de ese ser que de a poco iba cambiando con el transcurrir de los días, a veces era aterrador, pero la mayoría de las veces era alucinante. Ya no se mostraba dócil ante mi planeada indiferencia, se las arreglaba para estar pegado a mí todo el tiempo. Tal era la magnitud de su estado de ánimo, que Jasper pareció olvidarse de mi presencia, para avocarse a Edward enteramente. La gota que rebalso el vaso fue el viernes antes de la clase de biología. Al salir del baño de mujeres me esperaba parado cual estatua de Miguel Ángel, al lado de la puerta.

_Parece como a la espera del desastre._

-Edward me estas acosando.- Le dije entre irritada y asombrada.

Lo mire dos segundos, no sabía si ponerme a gritar o reírme como histérica. Pero me recompuse y seguí de largo sin mirarlo. Otra vez el aura envolviéndome, arrastrándome hacia él. Pero no fue el aura la que me aprisiono contra la pared sino sus fuertes brazos.

-Y yo me siento enfermo Bella, exhausto. No me alcanza el mirarte por los pasillos, cuando finges no verme. ¿Me sientes verdad corazón?, lo único que hago es sentir.- Me dijo pegando su frente con la mía, tanto que pude hasta saborear el dulce aliento de su boca.

-Considérate con suerte. Yo no tuve ni siquiera esa consideración de parte tuya.-

Un gemido lastimero salió de su boca y acto seguido sentí el vacio a mí alrededor.

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname._

Fue el mantra que repetí durante la hora de biología. Hubiese querido que en solo esa hora pudiera escuchar mi mente. En cambio, asumimos la postura de mutua indiferencia, aunque a él obviamente le salió mejor. Yo vague entre la angustia y la culpa y le di gracias a dios cuando al fin escuche el timbre que daba por finalizado el día en el instituto. Cuando al fin pude llegar hasta la puerta de la camioneta me sentía como si hubiese recorrido mil kilómetros a pie. Con desgano me metí dentro y prendí la calefacción, con asombro descubrí que era viernes y que no había tenido noticias de Charlie desde el martes, así que como ese día fui hasta casa a escuchar si había dejado algún mensaje en la contestadora de casa.

Si mi viejo era el jefe de policía y enemigo de la tecnología. Así que tenía que pasar dos veces por semana después del instituto para saber de él. Al entrar a la casa fui directa a la contestadora, me ponía triste ver a la casa tan solitaria y me quise ir de inmediato. Ya bastante había tenido por hoy. Y allí estaban los dos escuetos mensajes.

"_Espero que estés cómoda con Sam, Seattle es un desastre, llena de autos…"_

"_Esto se está extendiendo demasiado, dudo que pueda volver la semana próxima…"_

"_Cuídate te quiero…"_

_¡Yupi! que felicidad una semana más en la reserva. Edward estará feliz._

Me estaba yendo cuando escuche el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en la contestadora.

"_Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de Forks, Niña quien diría que el jefe de policía de ese patético pueblo fuera tan joven. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Treinta ocho, cuarenta? Cualquiera diría que a esa edad se tiene la vida por delante. Pero quien sabe, Seattle tiene la estadística más alta en mortalidad de menores de cincuenta. Tú sabrás ¿no?"_

Me desmaye al oler la sangre que salía de mi cabeza después de tropezarme con la mesa de la sala.


End file.
